We Need a Vacation
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: The vacation's drawn to a close. Chapter 14 ties it down. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 1

Leia was dead on her feet. It had been two months since she'd had to travel anywhere but if anything, her life had been even more exhausting. When she traveled, there were generally rest periods and even sleep sometimes along with kaf breaks that on some planets were real breaks.

Not so on Coruscant. Mon Mothma expected Leia to accommodate visiting dignitaries on a regular basis. That meant getting home at hours when not only her children were asleep, but her husband, when he wasn't on a job, would be as well. Han decided he would cut back on his deliveries for a while and was more available to his family while he trained pilots, but it felt as if whenever she and Han were together, they'd argue.

It had been a very, very long time since she and Han had taken a vacation, and they'd never taken their babies, now aged three and one and a half. Han had suggested it when the twins and Anakin were still in diapers. To Leia, it seemed to be the same tasks in a different location, without knowing where everything was. She hadn't been open to the idea. It had created some tension between Han and her, even though nothing more had been said.

They'd argued the night before. It was the same argument they always had: family versus professional obligations. They hadn't spoken to each other since.

She'd ignored the text comm for another dinner with yet another bureaucrat, packed up her datapads, and headed for the service exit. She wanted to avoid being seen by anyone, and despite her weariness, she sped down stairwells and exited unseen by all. She let our her breath and walked the four blocks to their apartment.

Leia's first mission: make things right with Han.

She arrived home, dropping her purse and her workbag, with the three kids racing at her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Han was in the kitchen, preparing what was likely dinner for the kids. After being mauled and hugged and kissed by three small kids, she looked over at Han. Thus far, he'd said nothing.

"Kids, go play in your room for a little while," Leia told them.

"Why?" Jacen whined.

"Because Daddy and I need some time together. Go on, now. We'll talk again soon."

Han grabbed an ale from the chiller. "So what do I owe your presence to?" His tone was snide, much the same as when she first met him.

"I wanted to come home."

"There's a first." The acidic words stung Leia. "How long before Mon Mothma declares there's an emergency that apparently no one else can handle?"

"I turned off my comm. And I'm keeping it off. Han, we need a vacation."

"Didn't I say this about a year ago?"

"You did. And it just felt so...overwhelming. Trying to pack and prepare and make sure everything is covered at work...it's a lot."

"So what makes it different now?" Han asked, but the hostility in his tone had quieted.

"Well, for one thing, we only have one baby in diapers."

"You've got a point there. I wasn't thinking of that at the time."

"Would Chewie be willing to travel with us?" Leia asked.

"When's he not willing? His life debt, as he's pointed out, extends to my wife and kids and their kids for as long as he's alive."

"I guess I'd better get used to him being around," Leia joked weakly. In truth, Chewie was family, and Leia loved the giant 'walking carpet.' He was gentle and he had many blackmail worthy stories about Han, which he told with relish.

"So where'd you like to go?"

"I haven't gotten that far. Got any ideas?"

"You always liked going to the beach."

"As a little kid, if there wasn't a beach, it wasn't a vacation. I think the kids would love it."

"Well, ever since you taught me to swim, I've kinda enjoyed it myself."

"You were a quick study." Leia had only to give Han the basics, and now, he could, she thought, out-swim her. "And the kids love the pool. They're like little fishes." The complex had two swimming pools, and the young parents took the kids every chance they could.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jaina called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" Leia said back.

"Can we come out now?"

"Sure." Once again, the two parents were assaulted with every sort of affection from the three little ones. By dinnertime, the animosity between Han and Leia had melted and they served the meal together.

"We're gonna do something special soon," Han told them as he cut up the twins' meat and vegetables.

"We're going on vacation," Leia told them as she placed food on Anakin's baby tray chair. Anakin had not yet mastered utensils. He was also a finicky eater, and pasta shapes were among the very few items he would eat.

"Can we go t' WonderWaterWorld?" Jaina asked eagerly.

Han and Leia gave each other a Look.

"Where did you hear about WaterWonderWorld?" Leia asked the twins. Neither she nor Han were keen on the kids watching much holovision; the kids' channels were basically long commercials for all kinds of things kids didn't need.

"Unca Chewie lets us watch holovision!" Jacen said happily.

"An' at day care, Zafar an' Veri goed there!" Jaina exclaimed. "They tole us all about it!"

Leia was well acquainted with WaterWonderWorld. On the aquatic planet of Selonia, luxury resorts were the rule, but it had traditionally catered to wealthy adults. As some of their patrons had children at some point (and less money as a result), the developers began to develop a family friendly theme park and resort that stretched the bounds of good sense and taste. The resort advertised on the child oriented holochannels, thus creating a generation of consumers.

"Can we go, Daddy? Pleeeeze?" Jaina begged.

I might as well accept the inevitable, Leia said to herself. Jaina had Han wrapped around her little finger and he was basically unable to deny her anything. He knew he was being worked but he succumbed every time.

"Yeah, I wanna go!" Jacen chimed in.

"We'll tell you what," Leia told them. "Daddy and I will look at where we can stay and what it'll cost, and then we'll talk about it."

"But we wanna go, Mommy!" Jacen whined.

"Please Daddy please please please?" Jaina said, knowing she was winning.

"Let me talk to Mommy after everyone's in bed," Han said, putting up the best defense possible in the situation. Which he was well aware was not much.

0112358132134558914423337761097

Finally, the kids were bathed, put in their pajamas, read to, begged for extra glasses of water and hugs and kisses, and at long last, caved into slumber.

"I know Chewie shouldn't let the kids watch holovision, but sometimes, it's tempting," Han admitted to her.

"I'm not blaming Chewie. I've had my moments, and at some level, it's useless. They go to day care, they learn stuff from the other kids there." Leia covered her mouth, trying to stifle a yawn.

"So how do you feel about this trip to WaterWonderWorld?" Han asked her.

Leia shrugged. "Well, Selonia's nice. I do love the beaches there, and the islands, and the oceans are magnificent. As for hitting a theme park, well, if the kids are that set on it, why not? Chewie's always good about stepping in for us when we need some time alone. And we do need some time to ourselves."

"No disagreement there," Han said, lazily putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We'll get a suite with three bedrooms. I know Chewie's more comfortable in his hammock but if they're like any of the resorts there, they've got a slew of sleeping furnishings for a variety of species."

Leia grabbed a datapad. "Let's see what they have and when they have it." She touched the screen, typed in her keycode, and began searching the databases that held the information she was seeking.

The site was colorful to the point of being garish.

"Family packages. Here we go," Leia said, wincing. The site was covered with their featured characters, all sentients dressed in various forms of aquatic life.

"Let's see how quickly one week'll bankrupt us," Han said to her, leaning over her shoulder. "Holy mothers of the gods! Are they kidding?"

"Let's see when there's an available date." Leia scrolled across the tablet. "They have a one week vacation available in...six months." She groaned. "I don't think the kids are going to be willing to wait for six months."

"I don't think we can wait six months," Han added.

"Let's see about two week family packs...okay, here's one, in the best hotel at the resort, with three bedrooms, and it's in two weeks."

"Lessee...how many hauls would that be?" Han mentally computed.

"They do have babysitting in the evenings," Leia pointed out. "Not included, of course. But you can just order it a day in advance."

"And Chewie'll be there."

"I'd hope Chewie would enjoy the vacation as well. I'm not intent on him being a slave. Let's see, full kitchen. That'd be good. We know how these kids are in restaurants." Most of the time they behaved well - for a while. But once they became bored, there was unbridled chaos. Anakin was also still at the phase of dropping more food on the floor than into his mouth.

"Wonder if they'd give the Minister of State a discount," Han mused.

"I'm not going to do that. Because they'll want all kinds of publicity in exchange. I'd like to keep the holorazzi as far away as possible and just be a family on vacation, blending in with the other sentients."

"We can take Chiri and Glegg." Chiri and Glegg were their two favorite Drednought security guards who kept themselves nearly invisible in their complex.

"No. They're discreet here. At the resort, they'll stand out like two very ugly thumbs. Besides, they've probably already got security. Anyone without sufficient access to credits isn't gonna stay in their most expensive hotel."

"Fair enough," Leia agreed. "So are we good for it?"

"Yeah, we are." Han gave her a smile. "Should be fun. Kid'sll love it. And let's make sure we take advantage of their babysitting services," he said, winking at her. "I'm sorry I was such a dick last night."

"Neither of us were on our best behavior," Leia agreed. "But I know something we can do to make up for it."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 2

Mon Mothma had been somewhat less than pleased with Leia's request for two weeks off but had nonetheless granted it.

"The galaxy will not fall apart without me for that short a period of time," Leia had said archly to her.

"You've been around Captain Solo for far too long and he's rubbing off on you," Mon Mothma had retorted.

"Considering he's my husband, I'm not around him enough." Leia had turned on her heel and exited with the dignity she'd been raised with.

Leia, being obsessively and compulsively responsible, made sure everything on her desk had been attended to before she left for vacation. She'd gotten home late, but Han and Chewie had barely made it in before her. They'd gotten as far as pulling luggage from the storage closet in the hallway. There were still mountains of laundry to be done. The twins were running around as if on a sugar high, laughing and shrieking about going to WonderWaterWorld. Anakin was grumpy, in need of dinner and a diaper change.

Leia figured she'd start with Anakin. It was the simplest of the tasks. "Han, can you start the laundry?"

"We have no clean laundry? Where's Threepio? I told him to get started on it!"

"You sent him out for diapers," Chewie barked at him.

"Oh, yeah, we're out of those, too. Okay, I've got it going."

"Chewie, the swimsuits. Do you know where they are?"

{They have thirty-five of them}, Chewie informed her. {Some should be clean.}

"How did these kids wind up with thirty-five swimsuits?"

"We buy more when we can't find the others," Han reminded her. "Which seems to happen a lot."

"Not that anyone would be able to find anything in this house," Leia muttered. Threepio took care of it as much as he was programmed to, but the family seemingly conspired to keep it in a state of mass destruction, much to the protocol droid's distaste.

Chewie was looking everywhere in the kids' room for errant swimsuits, sniffing as he went. He'd found sweets that had somehow migrated into the bedroom, mainly without permission. He also began pulling out clean clothing; the kids had plenty of them, mainly because they'd run out of them so quickly. Chewie was grateful that clothes were not something a Wookiee had to worry about. Dressing three small, squirming children was a challenging task, even for a dextrous, patient Wookiee.

Leia finished making a fast dinner for the kids and returned to Han, who had laundry moving through the valet as quickly as possible. "Where the hells is Threepio?"

The main entry doorway slid open and Threepio entered, loaded down with packages.

"Why are the shops so crowded on the night before a weekend?" Threepio asked, some irritation emerging from his circuitry.

"Because a lot of us have jobs," Han pointed out sharply. Han was not a fan of droids, and even after so many years, Threepio had a way of working his last nerve.

"Well, to listen to you, Captain, it would seem that you do not think droids have jobs!"

"Actually, no, they do. Yours is the laundry. Take over," Han instructed him. He himself hadn't even begun packing. He normally dressed in spacer boots, his Corellian bloodstripes, and a flight vest or jacket over his shirts, which were a white or cream color depending upon its age, but he eschewed them at resorts. He hoped his shorts, T shirts and denims still fit him. He was about to hit forty; it dawned on him that it would happen during the trip.

The one thing he was not packing was the skimpy suit he'd worn on their honeymoon. Not with the kids. And not ever again, unless he was alone with Leia and her intent was to remove it from him in under five minutes. Assuming it'd even fit him, which he doubted. He had three pairs of jams and that was as naked as he was going to get publicly.

With Leia, that was a different story.

"You're packing your bikinis, right?" Han asked her.

"Since I don't have any other suits, yes. I'll look for one with more coverage at the resort."

"Don't," Han told her.

"Do you need your eyes checked? Are you not aware that three babies have given me a generous collection of stretch marks?"

"You make stretch marks look good."

Leia swatted him playfully with a pillow. "Flatterer."

"I don't flatter." He winked at her again. "Kids all fed?"

"Yep. I don't know how we're going to get the twins calmed down enough to sleep."

"They always sleep on the _Falcon._"

"That'd be good. I was hoping we'd be able to get a few hours before taking off."

Han laughed. "When's that ever happened?"

Leia gave him a wry smile. "As much as it pains me to admit it, you're right."

01123581321345589144233377610987

It had been extremely late when Han and Leia had fallen asleep. The kids had succumbed before them, but not much earlier. Bed bouncing and racing about screaming had been the way it had gone.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up! We gotta go t'WonderWaterWorld!" Jaina and Jacen were shouting, with Anakin following behind.

Han opened one eye. "Go back to sleep," he muttered.

"But we gotta go!"

Another voice sounded. "Captain, Mistress Leia, I hate to disturb you, but your alarm went off two hours ago."

That jolted the parents awake. "WHAT?!" they chorused.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Leia demanded.

"Well, your alarm ceased to sound, so I figured that you had shut it off."

Leia looked at Han. "So much for having it shut off after fifteen warnings."

"You asked me to do it."

"I didn't think I'd sleep through it!"

Once again, the family threw themselves into frantic action. Chewie, who'd come over to spend the night, was crashed out in the conversation pit of the living room.

"Chewie, get up!" Han shouted. "We're late and they won't hold our docking bay for more than six hours!"

Chewie roared with irritation, but lumbered to his feet and went to dress the twins. Han changed Anakin and dressed him.

"Gods, that was vile," Han muttered as he washed his hands. He hoped Anakin hadn't acquired something from the other kids in day care, which seemed to be an incubator for diseases. He'd lost count of how many colds, fevers and other minor but annoying illnesses the kids had brought home with them, some of which infected him and Leia. On occasion, he or Leia would bring home some exotic microbe, but most of their illnesses were pedestrian.

"I'll take a shower on the ship," Leia called out.

"Good, because we need to haul ass." Han picked took the hands of Jaina and Jacen, Anakin being carried by Leia, and Chewie and Threepio hauling the luggage. Threepio complained every inch of the way and Chewie even grumbled.

Han and Leia favored small, sleek speeders, but with three kids, a Wookiee, and the occasional protocol droid to consider, they'd been supersized. Even so, they had to shuffle the luggage around in order to make it fit. Chewie offered to drive and the weary parents didn't argue. It was the sort of vehicle that if someone had told Han Solo, prior to meeting Leia, Han would have sworn up and down that he'd never be caught dead in one.

"Are there any final instructions?" Threepio asked Han and Leia before they headed off.

"Yeah. Don't let the plants die," Han told him. The plants they had were indigenous to Alderaan and had been a gift from Han to Leia on her last birthday.

"Very well, Captain." Threepio said. "Do enjoy your trip."

"We will, since I don't have to listen to you," Han muttered as they sped off, exceeding the recommended speed levels. Han was confident he could outrun CorTraffic; he'd done it many times before. Leia had long ago learned to keep her mouth shut.

"Chewie, everything's good on the ship?"

{Considering you made me finish, yes}.

"Sorry, pal, but as you can see, there's something called packing with humans."

{I can see that}.

"Yeah, well, been a long time since we traveled light." But Han involuntarily smiled; he might have hated the speeder and been annoyed with how much time it took to get everyone ready, but he loved being a family man, and he was actually looking forward to it.

"Want me to do the precheck while you get the luggage?" Leia offered. Han had taught her how to do it, should she ever have to in a pinch. And getting to their destination was, at the moment, qualified as a pinch. "I'll strap these guys in and get to it."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Han said. "Yeah, save the heavy lifting for the brutes." But he smiled at her, and she at him.

Leia strapped the three kids into their crash webbing and grabbed the datapad that held the checklist. She ran through both tasks efficiently.

"Looks good," she said to Han as he and Chewie hauled in the last of the baggage.

"Great. You know, if I'd had to carry this much in my smuggling days, we never would have met."

"Mommy, Ani stinks!" Jaina wailed.

"Yeah!" Jacen echoed. "He's icky!"

"Kid's got a problem with timing," Han muttered.

"I've got him. Let's move, Captain."

"I just hope he hasn't got anything contagious," Han said. "That last change made the trash masher seem like fine perfume."

"It happens with babies sometimes," Leia said as she took Anakin back to the med bay, which was where they usually changed the kids while in flight. "I'll be quick."

"Good, because we're gonna cut it real close as it is."

{We'll be fine, cub}.

"Chewie, we have five hours and five minutes to make it to the docking bay. Then they sell our docking bay and our room - and charge us for it."

{Hyperdrive was fine after we fixed it up}.

"I swear this ship sometimes has PMS," Han mumbled, hoping Leia hadn't heard him.

"I heard that!" Leia called out.

Han decided that the best defense was to keep his mouth shut.

"Okay, love, we're ready!" Leia said as she strapped Anakin into his crash webbed seat and buckled up.

"Taking off now!"

The _Falcon _broke free and floated gently upwards towards space.


	3. Chapter 3

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 3

"We're about to make the jump to light speed," Han said to Chewie. "Leia, got everyone strapped down?"

"For the moment!" Leia called back. The kids were all fighting sleep, but once they'd hit light speed, they'd conk out. The kids slept well on the _Falcon. _

Han put in the coordinates, pulled back on the throttle, and...

Nothing.

"Chewie, I thought you said the hyperdrive was fixed!" Han shouted.

{I thought so, too}!

"Leia! You've got the pilot's chair!"

"No light speed?"

"Yeah, the lady's being no lady this morning," Han hissed unhappily.

"Feckin hyp'drive!" Jaina cursed, and Jacen repeated it, both giggling.

"Just because your daddy says it doesn't mean you get to!" Leia snapped at them. She'd take it up with Han later but at the moment, she was the pilot and it required her total concentration. At least we're out of the shipping lanes, she thought with some relief.

"Force, if you're real, get this bucket of bolts fixed now!" she muttered as she worked the controls. Leia remembered flying to Selonia many times; there weren't a lot of obstacles along the way, until they got to the entry lanes to land on the planet. It generally looked like the traffic jam from hell.

She put the autopilot on for a few moments to check on the kids. All three had fallen asleep, for which she was grateful. She only hoped that Han and Chewie wouldn't wake them and teach them new vocabulary words.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I can't believe this!" Han said angrily, attempting to fire up the power converters that drove the hyperdrive. "We went through everything yesterday!"

{She has a temper}, Chewie said, his voice resigned as he attempted to couple the electrical terminals. {She wasn't depolarized yesterday}.

"I'm well aware of her temper!" Han reminded him. "C'mon, hurry!" He swore in Corellian, Alderaanian, Shryiiwook, and a few that he'd picked up but didn't remember the source.

Chewie bit back the suggestion that Han might want a newer vessel. That was blasphemy, and Chewie was well aware of it. The two continued to work feverishly.

01123581321345589144233377610987

58 minutes and a crying Anakin later, Han and Chewie emerged from the circuitry bay, sweating, weary and deeply annoyed. Han picked up the baby.

"Oh gods, what are we feeding this kid? He reeks!" he said as he carried the baby to the med bay. Before he could set Anakin down, the little boy vomited profusely on Han's shirt.

"Wow, we're off to a great start," Han muttered crossly as he cleaned up Anakin. The med bay was a mess, but Chewie and Leia had been able to take them to light speed. He needed to get upstairs; Leia and Chewie were good and excellent pilots, respectively, but he was going to have to do some serious footwork in order to get to the docking bay on time.

"Oh my gods, what happened?"

"Anakin just puked all over me," Han said. "Can you grab me a clean shirt?"

"Sure, no problem."

{You smell disgusting}, Chewie informed him.

"Thanks a lot, pal. Now stop going dainty on me!" Han hit the hyperdrive throttle and pushed it to max. Fortunately, Jaina and Jacen continued to happily sleep. Leia brought Han a clean shirt, which he switched the degraded one for, with Leia's assistance.

"Not exactly the most auspicious start of a trip," Leia said. "Let me go and try to get Ani back to sleep." Anakin continued to whimper below. The toddler was clearly ill, but the kids usually bounced back from their ailments rapidly.

"Strap in," Han told her. "Time to take a shortcut."

Leia hurried below, strapped Anakin and herself down, and hoped Han's shortcut was one he'd taken before.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"We'll make it. It'll be close, but we'll get there - oh, dammit! A solar storm! That wasn't on the charts!"

{What should we do}? Chewie asked.

"If we're gonna make it, we have to fly through it. Leia! It's about to get bumpy down there!"

"Thanks for the warning." She was trying to get Anakin to drink some water, which he was refusing. Everything else seemed to be making him ill, and he was becoming a bit dehydrated. She was going to have to get some liquid into her youngest son, hope that the twins wouldn't wake up, and try to keep from feeling nauseous herself. She normally never had vertigo, but when the traveling got exceptionally rough (meaning anything worse than being chased by Imperial vessels or navigating through an asteroid field), she'd found herself queasy and shaky afterwards.

Leia decided to take Anakin with her into her's and Han's quarters and lie down on the bed. She hadn't slept on the ship for a while. Han had upgraded the bed to double size, not as wide or as comfortable as the one they slept in at home, but compared to the one he'd had when she first met him, it was an incredible upgrade. He'd tossed the old mattress and the threadbare sheets and blankets and purchased some of good quality. During wartime, it had been downright luxurious.

Leia began singing a lullabye, trying to get the fussy toddler to settle down. It was clear he was uncomfortable and Leia hoped that there would be no more projectile vomiting or viciously malodorous diaper changes for the rest of the trip.

The _Falcon _ shook violently as Han pushed her though the solar storm. Leia prayed to whatever deities might be about to keep the hyperdrive and the fuselage intact. She knew of Han's skills, having spent a very long time now watching him in action, but there were moments where she knew that he was stressing the aircraft hard. He'd made a lot of military grade modifications to her over the years, but solar storms could tear certain grades of aircraft to ribbons. Like her owner, the _Falcon _was tough and able to withstand much that an ordinary freighter couldn't handle, but Leia instinctively felt better when she was hearing the steady hum of the ion engines and no rattling parts.

The twins continued to sleep, which was a great relief. Of course, Leia sighed, they'd be up all night, but it was vacation, and there was nothing saying they all couldn't sleep in.

It could happen, she told herself.

In some other universe.

She was certain Anakin was about to fall asleep when he let out a wail and whatever was left in his stomach.

I've got a bad feeling about this, she muttered as she went to first clean up Anakin, then change the bedding, and finally, put some clean clothes on herself, all the while trying to stand upright.

The _Falcon _appeared to have finally made it out of the storm and Anakin was, at long last, dozing next to her. Once the roll and pitch of the ship were not so pronounced, Han had come below.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Han asked. He sniffed the air. "This guy got sick again, didn't he?"

"I'm the one that needs the nap," Leia groaned. "I hope this isn't how our week will go."

Han smiled at her. "We'll get there on time, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"How close are we cutting it?"

"Fifteen minutes."

She and Han had different definitions of being 'on time,' but if anyone could pull it off, Han could. And Han would simply tell her that there was no time to discuss it in committee. She put Anakin in his crash webbed seat, crawled back on the bed and was about to fall asleep...

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Jaina called out.

"Mommy, wake up!" Jacen chimed in.

So much for that plan, Leia told herself.

01123581321345589144233377610987

At what seemed to be long last, the _Falcon _was requesting permission to land. It was given, with the comment from the controller that his reservation would expire seven minutes later. Of course, the controller informed everyone they would have to circle for a while while traffic was routed, but that they would not be considered late if they touched down past the seven minutes.

"How gracious of them," Leia said scornfully.

"When're we gonna be there, Mommy?" Jaina asked impatiently.

"I wanna see WaterWonderWorld!" Jacen asked. The two were squirming in their crash webbed seats, and Anakin was sound asleep.

"We'll get there, kids. Daddy and Chewie have to be able to land the ship first."

"I can' wait!" Jaina squealed.

"First we have to land, and get our luggage, and get on the shuttle," Leia explained to them. "Then we have to check into our hotel." Oh yeah, they really got that, Leia told herself.

01123581321345589144233377610987

47 miserable minutes later, the _Falcon _touched down. Luggage and children were gathered.

"Are we missing anything?" Han asked Leia.

"I have no idea."

"Do we have all the kids?"

"Let's see...one, two, three. I think that's all of them."

"It'd better be."

Han looked at everyone on the shuttle platform. It was a mob of weary parents, impatient children, and more luggage than anyone should be allowed.

At least we'll blend in, he told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 4

"At least the holorazzi won't be able to distinguish us from the other guests," Leia remarked as they got in line at the hotel for the check in.

"You'd think they'd automate the process more," Han grumbled.

"Since this place is so popular, they're picky about identification," Leia said.

"Should've had Nici the Specialist make us fake Ids. Except that it's Nici Junior now and he sucks," Han said to her.

"What sucks, Daddy?" Jaina inquired. How she'd been able to pick out her father's near mumbling in the noisy crowd was not clear, but she already had a special talent for hearing things she shouldn't.

"Nothing," Leia said, giving her the glare she normally reserved for errant government officials. It was how Leia kept unruly diplomats and unruly husband and children in line.

"I wanna go swimming!" Jacen complained.

"After we get checked in," Han assured him. He'd been holding Anakin, and the toddler had managed ten minutes without expelling digestive matter. Leia picked Jacen up with one arm and Jaina's hand with the other. She had no intentions of losing her family to the giant maw of sentients filling the lobby.

On the other hand, she considered, it might not be such a bad thing. There was a spa at the resort. She figured that she could hide out there for two weeks.

"I hate this line!" Jaina exclaimed. Chewie picked her up and put her on his shoulders, allowing her a spectacular aerial view.

"We're moving forward, honey," Leia told her.

"Not in the last ten minutes," Han muttered. "I think this is disorganization by design."

"Governments work that way," Leia shrugged. "Democracy's a messy business."

"Yeah, but expensive resorts aren't democracies."

"Touche." Leia shifted Jacen.

"Dis is taking so long!" Jacen whined.

"Tell me about it," his mother said to him, smoothing his hair. Like Han, Jacen's hair tended to be unruly, a lock of it seemingly permanently covering his eyes.

Jaina was counting how many sentients were filling the lobby. However, she only knew numbers through twenty, after which she was creating originals. All her parents cared about was that it was keeping her amused.

There was now one family ahead of them. "Not too much longer," Leia said to Jacen. Anakin was completely passed out on Han's shoulder, and Jaina was still attempting to count the remaining crowd.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be a problem with the preceding family's reservation, and there was some yelling on the part of the parents and crying on the part of the two kids. Their reservation was missing, despite what was on their datapads. After fifteen minutes, a manager was finally located and took the bereft family aside.

"Here's hoping," Han said as the Solo family stepped forward. "Reservation for six, Solo, three bedroom suite, two weeks." Han barked it out as he would request for landing and takeoff, quickly and clearly.

"Let me see," the droid behind the desk began typing. "Hmm...yes, we have a reservation for Solo, party of 6, but it's for a two bedroom."

"What about the requested hammock?" Han demanded.

"We have it...but it still says only a two bedroom."

"So change it to a three," Han suggested in a tone that indicated to anyone else that he was talking to a complete moron. Han regarded most droids as complete morons.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any more three bedroom suites," the droid said, trying to be apologetic. "We do have some two bedroom suites. Let me get the price for you..."

"That's higher than for a three!" Han exclaimed.

"Hmm. Our prices have gone up since you reserved, sir. This is our peak season, you know."

"I have documentation that states I reserved a three bedroom suite at this price," Han snapped. "If you're going to give us only two bedrooms, have the decency to charge less!"

"Let me see if I can override it, sir."

Han was torn between wanting to indicate that they were the House of Solo, well known throughout the galaxy and just wanting to be a normal family on vacation.

potential loss of privacy. He kept quiet.

"Very well, sir. We will give you a ten percent discount from your original price."

Han was close to losing his temper, but he had three kids who'd be traumatized for life and a wife who'd probably murder him.

"Fine."

"The living room has a sofa that converts to a pull out bed," the droid informed him. "Will you need a baby crib?"

"Nah. We just let him roll off the bed. Of course we need one!"

Leia nudged Han. "We actually forgot to ask for one."

"The charge is ten credits per day - "

"No. We get the price you quoted, no extra charge for the crib."

The droid sighed. They really should stop programming emotion into droids, Han thought. They were annoying enough without it.

"Let me ask my manager," the droid said, keying in a code for calling the powers that be.

"Han, we did actually forget to reserve a crib," Leia reminded him.

"Let's see if we can get the crib for free."

"And if we don't?"

Han looked at the kids.

"I guess we pay for it."

The droid finally looked up at them. "We can charge you half price for the crib."

"Sold," Han said, releasing his credit card. At long last, they were checking in.

"Will you require luggage assistance?" the droid inquired.

Leia mouthed, No!

"We're fine, thanks."

"How many room keys will you require?"

"By the end of the trip, at least ten."

The droid wasn't supposed to have facial expressions, but clearly disapproval had been programmed into him. "We can give you three."

"We'll take three." Han grabbed the plasticards and handed one to Leia and one to Chewie. "Okay, guys, we're going to our room."

"Yay!" Jaina and Jacen chorused. Anakin, who'd slept through much of the chaos, woke up and began whimpering.

There were banks of lifts, and it meant you had to get to the correct set in order to reach your room. It wasn't as simple as it looked, but somehow, they managed to get everyone into the suite.

Leia looked about. "This is nicer than I expected." The living room was well appointed, and the kitchen had usable space.

Han laughed. "Give the kids ten minutes. They'll have it completely destroyed." The three were racing about, shrieking and giggling.

"I wanna go swimming!" Jacen shouted.

"Me too!" Jaina echoed.

Han looked at Leia. "If you can get the twins into their suits, I'll take 'em to the pool. Chewie says he'll look after Anakin and you can take a nap."

Leia was about ask if she looked that bad, but she wasn't about to turn down the chance for some time alone. The truth was, she was exhausted. The motion sickness from the flight had mostly abated but had worn her out.

"All right, kids, you be good for Daddy," Leia instructed the kids, knowing full well that they were not the least bit interested in listening to her. All that they had on their minds was on the crystal blue pools outside. The resort boasted ten of them.

Han kissed Leia on the forehead. "Relax, sweetheart. Chewie and me've got it all under control."

"I'll go downstairs to get some groceries."

"Take it easy, Princess. C'mon kids, we're going in the water!"

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia leaned back into the sofa. She was hoping that the nausea would abate once she got some sleep. It had been a rough trip. Chewie assured her that he would take care of Anakin and would be willing to foodshop if she needed it.

"Thanks, Chewie," she said to the Wookiee. There was a bedroom that was obviously the master one. Leia laid down on top of it. It was exquisitely comfortable.

"And it ought to be, considering the price," Leia muttered to herself, closing her eyes at least.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han grabbed a recliner, slathered the twins with sunscreen, and watched as the twins played in the shallow pool right in front of him. A pool bar waiter droid appeared, asking if he'd like something to drink.

"Would I ever," Han said, ordering an Alderaanian beer that was a favorite. He leaned back, put his sunglasses on, and smiled at the twins. They were ecstatic. It's worth the price, to see them smile like that, Han told himself. Just because the pool side resembled the downtown of the Capital City, albeit with recliners, was no matter.

"Daddy! Come in t'water!" The twins called out.

"As soon as my beer comes, I'll go in," he assured them.

The twins' response was to splash cool water on him.

"You guys are asking for it!" Han warned them playfully.

There were many, many server droids and Han's beer arrived rapidly. His eyes nearly popped at the price, but the kids were so happy.

It was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 5

"Okay, kids. Daddy's tired, so we have to go back to the room," Han told Jaina and Jacen, who protested loudly over this announcement. It had been his third attempt to do so and he'd let himself be outvoted each prior time.

"How come yer tired?" Jaina asked.

"Because I'm older than you and bigger than you." Han wrapped the kids in their towels, slung the backpack over one shoulder, and grabbed each kid. I'm not gonna be able to do this much longer, he mused. The twins were growing fast.

And he needed another beer. He'd deliberately kept consumption low; there were signs indicating that public inebriation in the pool area would not be tolerated. For him, that simply meant that he could become intoxicated in his own suite and in the bars. The resort featured many of them. Han didn't wonder in the least why. He planned to make use of them over the next couple of weeks.

"I'm hungry!" Jacen complained.

"Yer auways hungry!" Jaina told him. Which was true. Jacen had had a prodigious appetite; it was evident about five minutes after he was born. "I wan' go back in t'water!"

"Tomorrow, sweetie," Han assured her. He was like most of the fathers there; dragging tired, soggy and recalcitrant children back to their rooms and in need of even more beer.

"Now!" Jaina argued back.

"No, tomorrow!" Han was having a hard time carrying both kids. "Okay, guys, need to let you down - aargh!" As he lowered the twins to the ground, he felt a muscle pull out in his back.

Han suddenly realized he was fighting with a three year old...and losing. The other fathers in the lift gave him sympathetic looks, regardless of species, as if to say, we feel your pain.

"You okay, man?" A father in the lift asked him.

"Fine. You know how it is," Han

"Yeah, I do. Got five of 'em."

"I'm having a hard enough time with three," Han said as they exited. He figured the other dad for being crazy, careless or all of the above. He hoped Leia was feeling more lively.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"How was the pool?" Leia asked the kids as they ran over to her, making her clothes damp. "How about we change into some clothes?"

"I din't wanna come in," Jaina protested.

"I know, sweetie, but it's dinner time."

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Han asked Leia, kissing her.

"Better, now that I've slept. Thank you."

"It was fun."

"Chewie went foodshopping."

"Oh gods, do we have raw carcasses in the chiller?"

"Relax. He did very well," Leia said, smiling at him. "Lots of nerf steaks and traladon burgers, with some tubers and salad greens and fruit."

"How'd you manage to get him to do that?"

"I gave him a list."

"Ah. So that's how you do it!"

Leia laughed. Chewie seldom foodshopped, but apparently, he was competent at it. Han went to the cooler, and to his relief and surprise, Chewie had purchased a suitcase full of Han's favorite Alderaanian beer. Overpriced as hells in the resort's market, but still cheaper than buying by the glass at the pool.

"Thanks, pal," Han said, raising a toast to his oldest friend. "How's the little one?"

{Sleeping. He won't eat anything}.

"Considering what he's been up to the last couple days, that might be a good thing."

"C'mon, kids, get dressed," Leia beckoned the twins, taking them into the master bedroom. Other than the master bedroom, room assignments had not been cast. They'd talk about it over dinner, which Han began preparing.

{I'd like a steak}, Chewie said to Han.

"Eat it quickly."

{I had three tonight, but I'm on vacation, so I get an extra}.

"Go for it," Han said, handing Chewie a large one. "Thanks for watching the little guy and doing the shopping."

{It's part of my job}.

"We appreciate it, anyway." Han knew he failed to praise his oldest, best and hairiest friend far too often. There had been so many times where Chewie saved his ass, literally and figuratively, that Han had never thanked him for.

Chewie took the steak in one gulp. {Don't faint when you see the receipt}.

"That already happened," Han said as he chopped tubers and salad greens. "It's why I needed another beer."

{Liar}.

"You're right. I don't need an excuse for another beer."

Leia emerged with Jaina and Jacen, their hair wet but now dressed and less likely to give Chewie wet wookiee odor.

"So where's everyone sleeping?" Leia asked. "Anakin's in the second bedroom but it's the only place for a Wookiee hammock."

{I can sleep on the sofa}.

"You don't fit on the sofa," Han pointed out. "Why don't we let the kids have the pullout bed?"

"Whassa pullout bed?" Jaina asked.

"See the sofa?" Leia asked them as she made her way over to it. She tossed off some of the cushions and grabbed the handle for the mattress. "Now it's a bed."

"Oh wow!" Jaina and Jacen went to to it and flung themselves on to it.

"Dis is so fun!"

"I think they're fine with sleeping there," Han commented. "Want a beer, honey?"

"That sounds delicious," Leia said, and Han handed her a cold beer. "Why do beers always taste better on vacation?"

"Because you're not trying to block out a bad day at work," Han replied as he tossed the salad and boiled the tubers.

"That must be it." Jaina and Jacen were happily playing on the bed cum sofa. "Hey, Jaina, Jacen, no bouncing!" That's all we need, a visit to the emergency medicenter and paying for an overpriced sofa, Leia thought.

"Chewie, looks like you got the second bedroom," Han said as he put the steaks on the griller.

{Anakin can stay with me}, Chewie offered.

"You sure?" Han asked him.

{I can sleep through anything. I've flown with you for years}.

And the kids can sleep through Wookiee snoring, Han thought. "Works for me," he told Chewie. "If you change your mind, let us know."

{No problem. Can you get me a bitters}? Chewie had included his own favorite beverage. There was no chance of it being sampled by anyone else; it was, to human tastes, rancid.

Han tossed him a can. "Have at it, pal."

01123581321345589144233377610987

It was surprisingly easy to get the twins down; Han had kept them in the water long enough that once they'd finished dinner, their eyes were closing. Baths could wait; they were on vacation.

{I'm going to put up my hammock and read my new romance novel}, Chewie announced. Anakin continued to sleep. This meant that Han and Leia had something that was in short supply at home: time to themselves.

The two sat on the balcony, sipping their beers, watching the lights of the theme park dance in the balmy air.

"Chewie reads romance novels?" Leia asked Han.

"There's a whole series of Wookiee lust in the dust novels. I'm glad I don't read Shryiiwook."

"That would be an image I could live without," Leia laughed. "Oh, gods, I was worried that this trip was going to be a disaster."

"It almost was."

"Once we got into our suite, I was like, yes, this is incredible."

"It's almost like a vacation," Han said, grinning.

"Exactly."

The two sat in companionable silence, gazing out over the lights of the theme park.

"I think we'll take the kids to the park early," Han said. "Get 'em worn out early, throw 'em in the pool afterwards."

"I'm fine with that. Maybe we can beat the crowds."

"I don't think the gods love us that much, but it's a plan."

"Chewie suggested you and I go out for dinner in one of the swanky restaurants tomorrow night and he'll watch the kids."

Leia smiled. "Sometimes I think we take Chewie too much for granted."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier."

"I hope he'll enjoy the trip."

"He hasn't complained so far."

"He never complains."

"No, he never complains to you," Han laughed. "Believe me, I get an earful from him."

"But not about the kids."

"No, not about them. I seem to provide him with a wealth of material to work with."

Leia laughed. "I concur."

Han took her hand. "Everyone's asleep, and we aren't sharing our room. Whaddya say we go there and be a married couple?"

"Now I know I'm really on vacation."


	6. Chapter 6

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 6

Author's Note: my family and I went to Puerto Rico last summer. The most hopping place at night was the local Walgreens; you'd go at 11 pm and you'd see entire families crowding the place, including families with small kids.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Three small children were squealing and crawling all over their parents' bed. Han opened one eye and looked at the chrono on his night table. 0617. He groaned. The park wouldn't open for another hour and forty-three minutes. He was about to tell them to go back to sleep, but he figured that they could go at opening, beat the rush, and he'd still have time to get in the shower.

"You guys let Mommy sleep a few more minutes," Han told them, "and I'll give you your cereal and milk, you're gonna get dressed, and then when Daddy and Mommy are ready, we'll head for the park." He moved to get out of bed, and winced with pain. He'd forgotten about the pulled muscle in his back, which was now angrily taunting his nerve endings. Still, a shower should solve that, he told himself. "Leia? Why don't you take the first shower?"

Leia mumbled groggily. "Okay. In a few."

Han was stiff but managed to serve cereal and milk to the kids. The kitchen may not have included a high grade chef's knife, but it did have sippy cups. For Anakin, this was a necessity. The baby boy seemed to have made a full recovery; he was devouring his cereal and drinking his milk with gusto. The twins were chattering away about the rides they wanted to go on and Anakin was babbling in between bites.

Han checked back into his and Leia's room and found her still asleep. "Sweetheart, wanna get in the shower? Kids are getting ready."

Leia muttered. "Go ahead. I'll sleep a few more minutes."

"You okay?"

"I think it was the beers."

Han was about to say, you only had two beers, but thought the better of it.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia went to the kitchen. Han had started kaf, and while her stomach was uneasy, she figured the kaf would settle it some. She had kaf every morning - and usually several times throughout the day. It was the only way she ever got through some of the meetings she had to attend. The kids were, naturally, ecstatic over seeing their mother awake.

"Daddy says wer gonna go to t'park when it opens!" Jaina said, a huge smile all over her face.

"I know!" Leia said, planting a kiss on each of the kids. "It'll be so fun!" I hope it is, she told herself. She took a sip of kaf and her stomach complained some more. I'm not drinking any more beer, she told herself. She sat down with the kids and then picked up Anakin to change him and put clothes on him. Before she could take his diaper off, she raced towards the 'fresher used by the kids and promptly relieved her stomach of its contents.

Please, don't let me be pregnant again, she prayed. She'd had an implant inserted after Anakin was born, and the lifespan was five years. She was woozy and was lying down on the 'fresher floor.

"Mommy! Are you sick!" Jacen had appeared a few moments later.

"I'll be fine, sweetie." Her stomach still hurt and she felt miserable, but she was not going to deprive her kids of a day they'd been looking forward to. She hoped they'd packed anti-nausea meds; if not, maybe Han or Chewie would go to the pharmacy in the resort and pay five times as much.

Chewie was the next to come to the 'fresher.

{Let me help you up}, Chewie said, taking her gently in his large paws. {Are you going to be okay}?

Leia pulled loose and vomited again.

"Leia? Sweetheart?" Han called out. He'd finished showering and shaving and was ready to go.

"Han, sweetie, did we pack the anti-nausea meds?" Leia asked weakly.

"Let me check." Han went through Leia's personal care collection, was was considerably larger than his. He could find nothing and cursed under his breath.

{I'll go to the pharmacy and get her some}, Chewie offered.

"Thanks, pal. I owe you."

{Yes, you do}.

"Mommy, why are you sick?" Jacen asked, clearly distressed at his mother's condition.

"Mommy needs to sleep," Han informed the kids. "Uncle Chewie and me'll take you to the park."

"Were's Unca Chewie?" Jaina demanded.

"Getting some medicine for Mommy. We'll leave soon." Han finished changing and dressing a wiggly Anakin.

"Is Mommy go'be okay?" Jacen asked in the intense tone only a three year old could use.

"She'll be fine. We'll go to the park for a while and then come back and hang out in the pool. Sound good?"

"Yay!" The seal of approval from Jaina and Jacen had been applied.

Han went to check on Leia, now sprawled inelegantly on the bed. "I'm taking my comm with me," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "You call if you need anything."

"Is Chewie back?"

"He will be. Don't worry, we've got it all under control."

"Hmm," said Leia weakly. "Where have I heard that one before?" But she knew Han and Chewie were quite capable of handling three rambunctious children.

"I hear Chewie. Chewie, in here!"

Chewie was kind enough to bring some water with the medication. {I swear, the pharmacy is the busiest place in the resort}.

"That's because we haven't been to the park yet," Han reminded him. "Sweetheart, rest up, you'll feel better. I love you."

A pained whisper came from Leia's parched lips. "I know."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I can't believe this." It was half an hour prior to gate opening, but already there was a mob scene. The park was really a series of parks; there was one designated for very young children under five years of age, and Han hadn't seen so many strollers since visiting the zoo on Coruscant. Most of the patrons at this hour were around the age of the Solo kids. Teenagers and sensible adults without children would be sleeping in.

{But we'll be done early}, Chewie said to him.

The only thing that placated the kids was the endless playing of cartoons on holoscreens. Plenty of impatience was expressed but it was mitigated by the appearance of merchandise disguised as stories. Han realized he needed to lay down some guidelines as to what souvenirs could be purchased and when. It would probably be an exercise in futility, but he was going to make an attempt at it.

Since the planet was 85% water, there were some cooling breezes. Selonia was spared the blistering heat of some of the planets in the system because of it. If it had been broiling a la Coruscant, Han had visions of sentients passing out on the pavement.

I could use a beer, he thought to himself. It was not even 0800 yet. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd had beer with breakfast. When he was smuggling, he worked at all sorts of hours and ended up eating and drinking at odd times. Beer and eggs were a staple of smugglers, day, night or anything in between.

It took nearly half an hour, but finally, he and Chewie and the three kids were at the window for obtaining their ride cards. Unlike the hotel check in, that part went smoothly. Jaina and Jacen were beside themselves with the excitement, reminding Han why they were doing this. Even Anakin babbled happily. Whatever microbes had seized him the two days before appeared to have left his system. Of the three kids, he had the happiest disposition. Jaina had a temper and Jacen was moody, but unless he was ill, Anakin was always smiling and laughing.

He hoped that Leia would be okay. He and she were hoping to take some time out away from the kids to ride the thrill rides that were designed for teenagers and adults that had no fear of developing orthopedic problems. It wouldn't be today, but there were thirteen more days in the trip, and he doubted Leia would be ill for that long.

{Poor Leia}, Chewie said, shaking his head. {She isn't pregnant, is she?}

"She's got an implant. I don't think it's that." Not that Han would have been unhappy about a fourth child, but it was, at this point in time, hard enough to handle three. Smuggling and combat hadn't overwhelmed him, but the daily work-housework-childcare could sometimes. It was the reason they'd gone on the vacation in the first place. He smiled and put thoughts of the regular routine out of mind.

It was a half hour wait to get on the first ride, which was a kid sized water slide that had some gentle twists in it. Jaina and Jacen screamed happily as they made their way into the surrounding shallow pool where Han and Anakin waited for them.

"We wanna go on again!" Jaina exclaimed, and Jacen echoed her sentiments."

"You'll have to get back in line," Han warned them. "Chewie, think you can get them back in line while I try to keep this guy amused?" Anakin was splashing about happily.

{Not a problem}. Despite his thick fur, Chewie was comfortable. It was insulation against extreme heat and cold. Some Wookiees added some clothing items but most didn't bother.

Sometimes he missed Malla and Lumpy terribly. Lumpy would have a wonderful time here. Maybe when the vacation was over, Han would give him some time off to visit his family. Han was always generous about time off for family, especially now that he had one.

Anakin needed a change, and there were changing tables located all about the park, for which Han was grateful. His back was still stiff and kneeling on the ground would have been difficult.

So far, so good, he mused, waiting for the kids to come happily sliding down.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia couldn't remember when she'd felt so weak. She'd been nauseous while pregnant, but that couldn't even come close to how she was feeling right now. She was sweating and could keep nothing down or in. She could only reach the 'fresher by crawling, so she remained on the 'fresher floor.

Whatever Anakin had had transmitted to her. It wasn't herself she was worried about; whatever she had would pass. But if Han and the twins came down with it, it was going to be a miserable vacation.

While Han had instructed her to comm him if she needed anything, she wasn't going to do it. Her family was going to have a good time if it killed her. When she first had symptoms, she was afraid she was going to die. Now she was afraid she wasn't.

01123581321345589144233377610987

It took over two hours for the twins to have three rides down the first slide. Han had thought the park was crowded when they arrived, but it was nothing compared to what it was now. But he was enjoying it and Anakin loved the water and laughing at his brother and sister as they slid into it.

"Let's go try something else," Han suggested to them.

"Okay!" Jaina was always game.

"But I like this one!" Jacen protested.

"You've been outvoted, son." He patted Jacen on the head. "Okay, let's head for the next one."


	7. Chapter 7

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 7

So far, the morning had gone smoothly, even if the kids had only been on two attractions; they'd ridden each multiple times and were enjoying themselves.

The kids began to complain that they were hungry, and Han and Chewie decided to take them to one of the many fast food kiosks scattered about every thirty meters. Of course, everyone else's kids were starving as well, but the ubiquitous holoscreens were everywhere, whetting appetites for souvenirs among the junior division. There were gift shops everywhere, many connected to the eating establishments. Jacen and Jaina were already asking for various stuffed toys and T shirts.

"We'll get souvenirs the day before we go home," Han told them in between trying to order food for the three.

"But tat's forever!" Jacen protested.

"Yes, it is, and that's how long you have to wait," Han said patiently.

"But tat's nafair!" Jaina wheedled.

Han could normally be counted on to cave into his only daughter's wishes, but he was standing firm on this. The twins began sulking.

"You can always spend the day in the hotel suite," Han warned them. "With no holocartoons." That seemed to shut them up. "We're gonna have some lunch and then you can pick out one more ride. Then how about we go back and hit the pool?"

"Is Mommy 'kay?" Jacen asked as Han placed grilled cheese on flatbread sandwiches in front of the twins, four traladon burgers for Chewie, and one for himself. Chewie generally ate a 'light' lunch. Carbonated fruit juices for the kids, a bitters for Chewie, and a beer for himself. Chewie found it gratifying that they carried his favorite brand of bitters. Han thought the beer was weak, but it was ice cold and welcome.

"She will be," Han assured them. "I think she just needs to sleep today."

"Can we talk t'her?" Jaina asked.

"I'll comm her after everyone finishes lunch, but if she's sleeping, we'll let her sleep." There was some grumbling, but Han, while an intensely loving father, was also a rather strict one. Most of the time. There were moments.

And if working Dad failed, there was always Uncle Chewie. If Han was the disciplinarian, Chewie was anything but. He was as soft a touch as his fur and the kids knew it.

Jaina and Jacen were hungry and polished off their food without negotiations, something of a rarity in the Solo household. Anakin was getting more food on the ground versus in his mouth, but Han put some juice in his sippy cup, which he drank happily and demanded more.

"So what're you guys gonna ride next?" Han asked Jaina and Jacen.

"T'flume ride!" Jaina exclaimed.

"No! I wanna go t't'quaryum!" Jacen protested. There was an aquarium that the kids could go through on boats and watch the sharks and other sea life swim around above them. It was also one that the adults could participate in.

"We'll do both, one time only," Han told them.

"But wha'f I wanna go again?" Jaina said, scowling.

"Then we don't go at all," Han said simply. "After that, we'll see how Mommy is and we'll go to the pool."

"Can we call her?" Jacen asked in nearly a whine.

"I'll comm her but if she's asleep, we're not going to wake her up."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia had finally been able to get herself from the 'fresher to the bed, which had been no small feat. She'd paged housekeeping for several washbuckets and had lined them along the bed. She'd only had to use one of them thus far; emptying it had been a long, laborious task. She needed sleep, but thus far, it eluded her. The anti-nausea drugs had kept the vomiting at bay, but not the pain. She kept thinking how hard it must have been for her baby boy to go through this. She hadn't felt this bad after the drugs they'd given her on the Death Star for her interrogation, and she'd felt pretty lousy.

She was sure that Han and Chewie were showing the kids a great time, but she missed being along for it. She had plenty of standard issue working mother guilt, now topped by not even being able to join them for something fun. She hated being sick, and she especially hated being sick on vacation.

She kept her comm close; at one point, she was feeling so lightheaded that she nearly called Han, but now that she was on the bed, she felt that if she could just get some sleep, she'd be all right.

Her comm went off. It was Han. She meant to keep the video portion off but had failed to set it that way.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you doing?" Han asked her tenderly.

"Do you want the diplomat's answer or the real answer?"

"You look as if you feel terrible."

"I do. How're the kids?"

"Having a blast. Don't worry, got lots of holos of 'em. We're gonna do two more rides and then come back and hit the pool, maybe go to the beach for a bit -" he was interrupted by a small hand grabbing his comm. Jacen's face appeared in frame.

"How're you, Mommy?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be fine, sweetie. I just need to sleep today."

"Gimme tat!" Jaina demanded of the comm and snatched it from her twin brother. "Hi Mommy, I miss you!"

"I'll be better soon, honey. I'm going to get some sleep and I'll be better soon." The twins began arguing over the comm, which required Han's intervention.

"You two keep it, there'll be no rides, no pool, no beach, and no fun." He turned his attention back to Leia. "Anything you need?"

"Sleep. I think I've got what Anakin had."

"He seems to have recovered just fine," Han told her. "If you want me to come back early, let me know."

"It's fine. Let the kids have their fun." In truth, Leia was finding being on the comm exhausting. "I'll be here. I love you."

"I know."

0112351321345589144233377610987

Han was grateful that he'd only allowed two more rides to Jaina and Jacen. The crowd was thicker after lunch than it had been before. He made a note to make sure they went either early or late in the day. This was madness. Even Jaina and Jacen were ready to head back to the pool.

The one positive of being in a crowded theme park with thousands of parents and kids was that they blended in anonymously. They hadn't been hassled by any of the holorazzi. Han and some of the other parents talked while they were waiting for their kids to come down off the attraction, and it had been first names only, no surnames. Occupational information was briefly traded, but enough sentients owned shipping companies that no one gave it a second thought.

Han was completely enjoying that. They were just another family. And he was enjoying his time with the kids immensely. They were actually well behaved and there were plenty of kids behaving in a way that made him appreciate his. Anakin definitely needed a nap, though, and he'd put the toddler down when they got back. Chewie offered to stay inside with Anakin and Leia; he was tired of being in the sun and would help that way.

Han was also in need of another beer. Selonia was cooler than Coruscant, but there was nothing like ice cold beer on vacation. He'd take the kids to one of the deeper pools and jump in with them. They were already good swimmers and he wanted to take a dip as well. Ever since Leia had taught him to swim, it became a favored pastime.

And, there were no rules against having a beer in the pool.

He was looking forward to the rest of the afternoon.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Anakin had fallen asleep in his stroller before they reached the transport. Chewie carried the little boy to their suite and set him into his crib. He was remarkably light on his feet, despite his massive size. He then looked into the master bedroom. Leia appeared to be asleep but she stirred.

"Han?" a pained voice whispered.

{Sorry, it's me. Had to put Ani down for a nap. Han's at the pool with the twins. Do you need anything?}

"Chewie. I hate to ask you - "

{I'm at your service}.

"I could use a boontah spice soda water." Leia remembered it being given to her as a child. It was somewhat stomach settling, and she was feeling dehydrated.

{I'll find it at the pharmacy or market, I'm sure}.

"Chewie, you're a lifesaver."

{All part of the service}.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I'm gonna get you!" Han shouted at the twins. They were playing sea monster, and Han, naturally, was the monster. They both squealed with delight as Han chased them down, picked them up, and threw them back into the water.

Han thought back to never even considering the possibility of a permanent love relationship and children to go with it. That was Leia's fault, and he couldn't have been happier about it. He hadn't had a childhood, but by having children with the woman he loved, he was at long last having one.

And it was a blast.

There were enough pools and they were large enough so that movement was possible. Han was having the time of his life.

He thought back to a very drunken evening on a planet he couldn't remember, where a very old and somewhat demented looking woman who claimed to be a fortune teller informed him that what he wouldn't do for money, he would for love. Han was pretty certainly he'd laughed hysterically until he passed out.

He was happy that she'd been correct. Happier than he'd ever imagined being, and no one could say that Han Solo lacked imagination.

"Try and ge'me, Daddy!" Jaina shouted to him.

"Oh, you think I can't get you? Guess again!" Han swam after her and picked her up and threw her back into the water.

"Gotcha!" Jacen said, tagging his father.

"You think so, buddy?" Han heaved him into the water like he did his sister. The three swam about chasing each other. They laughed heartily and taunted each other (at the tender age of three, Han was making sure that they understood sarcasm).

If life never got better than this, Han was pretty sure it would be wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 8

Leia slept the remainder of the afternoon. By the time she woke up, Han was reading his favorite comics and smugglers' blogs. She still felt weak and woozy, but much better than the day before.

"Get you something, sweetheart?" Han asked.

"No food. But I could use some of the boonta spice soda water Chewie got me. How were the kids?"

"It was a great day. I didn't have to yell at them very much," Han smiled at her. "They're totally conked out. Chewie brought Anakin down to the pool and we had more fun than sentients should be allowed."

"I'm glad. I think I'll feel up to the park tomorrow, but if not, definitely the pool."

"We played Sea Monster," Han said with a boyish grin. "Among other things."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry I missed it."

"We've got thirteen more days. And when you feel up to it, I'll take you to one of the swanky eateries here."

"Han, if they have a dress code, I'm not going."

"Have you forgotten what my definition of swanky is?"

"You mean, no blaster fire, fistfights, and real dishes, glasses and flatware?"

"You got it. Oh, and Alderaanian ale on tap. I will say one thing for this place: the selection of beers has exceeded my expectations."

"So will the charges when we look at them."

"I'm not thinking about that just now."

Leia put on some more light. She blinked and things came into view. "Oh my gods, Han, you're sunburnt!"

"I never get burnt. I tan," was his reply.

"You're burnt, Flyboy. I'm serious. Go check the mirror."

"It's probably just a little red and it'll be tan by tomorrow. In fact, I was just gonna step in the shower."

"You should wear sunscreen. I know you slather it on the kids."

"I don't get sunburnt. Not badly, anyway. See you in a few."

Leia laid back, closing her eyes. About a minute and a half later, there was a scream emanating from the 'fresher.

"Yep. He never gets burnt," Leia said to herself, trying not to laugh and went into her luggage to find the bacta ointment.

01123581321345589144233377610987

A few moments later, a wet, naked and shivering Han emerged from the shower.

"I had to turn on the cold water," he said to Leia. He looked somewhat sheepish.

"I bet that's not the first cold shower you've ever taken," Leia teased.

"Yeah, but it wasn't because of sunburn."

Leia chuckled again. "Here, I've got some bacta ointment. I'll put some on you."

"I hate the way that stuff smells."

"I know, but your alternative is to be in agonizing pain all night."

"You win."

"I promise to be gentle."

"Wasn't that my line?" Han winked at her.

"Flyboy, only you can take any innocent comment and turn it into an innuendo."

"What can I say? I'm gifted."

"Indeed you are. I was your gift."

"I see that being ill has not diminished your sarcastic streak."

"Oh, look who's talking!" Leia was laughing. "Ready?"

"No. But you'll do it anyways."

Leia squeezed out some bacta ointment. It was deep red and lacked an appealing odor, but it had been known to work miracles.

"Hold still," Leia said softly to him as she gently laid a patch of the thick glop on to one shoulder and gently began massaging it in. Han hissed with pain. That in and of itself was unusual; he was very much a stoic.

"I'll do it slowly," Leia promised.

"I think the last time I felt this much pain was when I was on the scan grid while having some man time with your dear old dad."

"He was a jerk. I don't care what Luke says."

"I won't argue with that - aargh!" Han was really trying not to twitch, but it hurt that much.

"I'm just glad he died before our wedding. That way, he couldn't have tried to walk me down the aisle. I like Chewie a lot better. He's far more human."

"Chewie was - ow ow ow ow -"

"Chewie was what?"

"Happy to do it."

"He cleans up nicely."

"You said I did, too. Aargh!"

"I'm going slowly. And you are not a small man."

"Not where it counts," he said as she began applying the ointment to the rest of his back. She got a smile from him there.

"That, too." Leia started to work on Han's legs. They weren't nearly as burnt as his back, shoulders and chest, but they were still an unnatural shade of red, more along the lines of what she, with her fair skin, would sport without sunscreen. "You know that you burn more easily in the water."

"I did pass physics once upon a time."

"I think you may have forgotten some of it along the way." Leia finished his legs. "Flip over."

Han did so, very gingerly. His chest and arms were a deep, angry scarlet.

"You should stay out of the sun tomorrow," Leia suggested.

"I promised the kids we'd go back to the park."

"I should be well enough to take them." Leia wasn't sure of that, but Han really needed to stay indoors.

"You're supposed to be resting," Han informed her. He hissed. "Easy there, that really hurts." Leia gently applied the glop to his chest, being extra gentle. "I'll be fine in the morning, sweetheart. I've used it for burns I get working on the _Falcon._ Admittedly, not over such a large surface area."

"You should still stay out of the sun," Leia reiterated.

"You should rest," Han informed her again.

Leia smiled and chuckled a little. "We're hopeless, aren't we?"

"About each other?" Han gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah. We are."

Leia had finished her task of applying bacta to Han. "I'm exhausted. What do you say we get in bed and call it a night?"

"Works for me."

"I love you, Scoundrel."

"I love you, Your Highnessness."


	9. Chapter 9

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 9

"Okay, we're coming," Han told the kids sleepily. All three had climbed into bed with him and Leia and were begging for their parents to wake up.

"Mommy, are you going wit us t'day?"

"She'll meet us at the pool later," Han told them.

"I think I could do the park," Leia said, but she was still rather pale and weary - and it showed.

"I don't think so. If you go anywhere, go to the spa," Han advised her.

Leia was tempted to start an argument; Han could be extremely bossy and it wasn't appreciated. But he was right; she was still tired and had no appetite. And the concept of visiting the resort's spa was very tempting. It had been a while since she'd had time for a mani pedi. A massage might be in order as well.

"I'll be at the pool," Leia told them. "And then tomorrow, I'll take you to the park. Maybe we'll give Daddy and Uncle Chewie the day off." She looked at Han. "You're now officially tan." The bacta had changed the fierce crimson of his skin last night into a delicious golden brown. Blond streaks laced his hair from sun exposure.

Leia may have been tired, but she was determined that she was going to attack him later. She'd get the spa treatment, go to the pool, come back, have dinner, and then once the kids were in bed, she'd have her way with him. The thought made her smile.

"I'm going to take your suggestion and spend lots of credits at the spa," Leia informed Han, with a smile.

"Did I say something about spending lots of credits?" Han arched an eyebrow at her.

"You said something about a day at the spa."

"So I did."

Leia stood up slowly. "I'll get the kids dressed and give them their cereal. First shower's yours."

"I promise not to scream." Han winked at her.

"Oh, I'll make you scream, Flyboy. But you'll have to wait for tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Princess."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia rarely had the opportunity to enjoy a spa day. She was going to take full advantage of it. She started with a facial. Her creamy skin was sensitive, she'd informed the esthetician. The esthetician took her seriously, and applied what had to be the best smelling and softest facial cream in the galaxy.

"Do you sell this?" Leia asked her.

"Why yes, yes, we do. 150 credits per jar."

"I'll have to think about it." The cream she normally used was a cool 50 credits and she felt like she was indulging herself with it.

"You have very beautiful skin," the esthetician said to her. "So please don't be offended when I ask if you've been ill recently."

"I'm not offended. Yes, I was under the weather for a few days. I'm feeling better now. How did you know?"

"Your skin is lovely, and ordinarily you're very fair, but there's a difference between fair and ghostly. You don't get a lot of sleep, do you?"

"Not usually. I have a demanding job, a husband and three kids. This is truly a luxury for me."

"How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks. We've only been here two days."

"Your kids enjoying it?"

"Having the time of their lives. Same with their father. He and his friend are at the younger children's park with them."

"You brought along your friend?"

"He's really more like family. Our kids love him."

"Just relax. Everything here is taken care of. I'll be back in 20 minutes to finish the treatment."

Leia sank into the soft pillows of the chair she reclined in. Despite the disastrous beginning to the vacation, it was turning out, she felt, quite wonderfully.

01123581321345589144233377610987

After a massage that made her feel better than she'd felt in what seemed like years, Leia decided it was time to hit the pool. And order some food. Her appetite returned with a vengeance. Fortunately, the entire pool area featured hot and cold running waiter droids, and she ordered a traladon burger, cooked rare with all of the trimmings, fried tuber strings and an ice cold Corellian beer. She mused on how Han favored Alderaanian brews and she Corellian ones. The Corellian beers featured many more spices and fruits in their mixes, where as Alderaanian brews were very pure in grain quality. They didn't agree upon a single intoxicant and it was something they enjoyed and cherished; they'd banter back and forth about drinks and laugh the entire time.

Leia had comm'd Han that she was poolside. He text comm'd back that one more ride and they'd be there. She read a fashion magazine on her datapad while waiting for her meal to arrive. She almost never read them; she was usually too busy and her work required that she dress conservatively, even if the natives to a planet did not. The most daring she'd ever been in public was in Mos Eisley when she and Han went to the cantina; she'd been attired in skintight denims and a shirt that had a plunging neckline. It had been remarkably liberating. She'd have to hit the shops in the resort; there were two that sold so called resort wear. The motif appeared to be bright colors and bold prints for both sexes. Leia's favored colors for work were dark reds, greens, purples and blues, with no display of leg or cleavage. She rarely wore white anymore. She'd worn enough of it in her younger years to last a lifetime.

She was in her red bikini, Han's favorite. The truth was, she would have appreciated more coverage, but Han indicated that he was against her taking such steps. At least it still fits, she told herself. Even after three kids. Her lunch arrived and she thought, this might be the deciding factor as to whether or not it still fits.

The traladon cheeseburger was delicious (and ought to have been, considering its cost) and Leia relished every bite. She glanced at her fingernails and toenails, done in a deep red. Normally she eschewed anything but clear polish; there was no time to be bothered with maintenance. But she was on vacation and she was going to enjoy it. The mani pedi had been wonderfully done, and she had fallen asleep during the massage. The brief nap had been refreshing, leaving her energized as well as hungry.

Scanning the vast number of adults and kids at the pool, she noticed that most of the males, regardless of species, were dressed in loose shirts in loud prints and colors.

Han would never, she chuckled to herself.

"Hey sweetheart!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Hi Mommy!"

Leia turned around to see her family on approach, and nearly choked when she saw Han dressed in a loose, loud shirt, large flowers in black, red, turquoise and white. He was also sporting a dark blue brimmed hat

"Like the shirt, sweethear?" Han grinned at her wickedly.

"We picked it out for Daddy!" Jaina said proudly.

"I was just thinking how you'd never be caught dead wearing one," Leia said.

"I thought I spotted a holorazzi, and I noticed that this is the most popular piece of clothing around, and I didn't want us spotted. So I took the kids and told 'em to knock themselves out."

"That would explain the hat as well."

"Yep. As you can see, we all got hats." Chewie was the only one not so attired.

Leia noticed the shopping bag he was carrying. "How many of these shirts did you buy?"

"Well, we've got twelve more days of vacation. So, I bought twelve."

Leia sized up Han, wearing a hat, sunglasses, jams and the very loud shirt.

To her eyes, he looked sexy as ever.

Leia chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Han asked her.

"Well, it's been said that clothes make the man. Although in this case, I've discovered that the clothes don't matter."

"I thought you'd discovered that about ten years ago," Han said, giving her a huge grin.

"C'mon, Daddy, in t'pool!" Jaina insisted.

"Duty calls," Han said, peeling off the shirt, hat, sunglasses and flip flops. He chased after the kids screaming 'Ai-yah!' There was plenty of giggling and shrieking from the junior division.

Han swam over to where Leia was. "So, are you gonna come in the pool or do I have to pick you up and throw you in?"

"One one condition," Leia said.

"And that is?"

"I get to be the Sea Monster!" Leia shouted as she jumped into the water.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	10. Chapter 10

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 10

One of the advantages of being on vacation, Han and Leia discovered, was that the combination of water park plus swimming pool plus beach equaled very tired children. This directly yielded in the ability to take their time making love, talking, and just being silent together.

"I wasn't sure I was going to like this vacation," Leia murmured at long last.

"You got off to a pretty rough start," Han said, kissing the top of her head.

"Today turned out to be great."

"And it's not over yet."

"I can take the kids to the park tomorrow. You and Chewie deserve a break."

"Nah. I'm having a great time with 'em. Chewie might feel otherwise, but I'm all over it. This is the kind of fun I never had as a kid."

"When I was growing up, activities like this were rare, but the times my parents did take me to places geared to kids, I have great memories of those times. I wish I'd taken more photos with me when I went into the Alliance."

"Hey, you're way ahead of me there. But it's fine. I don't think I'd want my early life graphically documented. In any event, I've taken over a hundred of the kids and Chewie and me in various permutations."

"More for the Solo Wall of Fame." Both laughed. The hallway that led to the two bedrooms was covered in holofilms of their family. "Honestly, Hotshot, I can't remember when I was this relaxed."

"Our anniversary trips come to mind."

"When we've been able to take them."

"I think we have to make it a point to go every year. We're taking these two weeks off and the galaxy doesn't appear to be crumbling."

"I don't care whether it is or not," Leia told him. "And yes, we will, from now on, regardless of what Mon Mothma considers an emergency, at least take an anniversary trip. And a trip with the kids. I expected to be a little overwhelmed, but I haven't had this much fun with them in ages."

"By the way, you make a scary sea monster."

Leia laughed. "Kind of nice to have a chance at childhood, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but right now, I have more adult activities in mind."

"Do you now."

"Did you think I was finished?"

"I was hoping you weren't."

"Well, then," Han said, pulling her close and ever so gently kissed her.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Morning dawned on the third day of vacation as it had on the previous two, with three children bouncing all over their parents.

"Come on, kids, let's get some breakfast going," Leia laughed gently as she picked Anakin up. "Han?"

Han looked up at her, and with a pained expression told her, "I feel terrible."

Han did not complain of physical pain very much. "What happened?"

"You know how I said I felt something go out on my back when I picked up Ani from the tub?"

"Yes, but you said you were fine."

"Well, I actually pulled it out the first day we were here, but it wasn't bothering me."

"Considering the number of times you've heaved the kids into the water, I'm not surprised."

"Apparently, it reached critical mass," Han groaned. "I'll get up in a few. A shower should take care of it."

"Why don't you take the day off? You and Chewie can watch sports all day here or head to one of the cantinas, but if you go to a cantina, promise me there'll be no fistfights. We have no budget for bail credits."

"Honey, if someone took a punch at me right now, it'd be their prime opportunity to kick my ass."

"Just rest. Besides, I haven't been to the park yet. And aside from swimwear, I really don't own vacation clothes."

"That's because whenever we've gone on vacation, clothes are the least important part." Han managed to wink at her.

"Speaking of which, you need to rest up if you expect anything like last night."

"Hmm. I think you've persuaded me. Did we bring any Flexcor?" It was a common muscle relaxer/pain reliever.

"I don't think so. I'll go to the pharmacy - "

"Send Chewie to the pharmacy. He loves it."

"I doubt that very much."

"He knows his way around."

"I hate to keep asking him, but I will. I want him to have a nice vacation, too."

Leia located Chewie drinking a kaf. Wookiees didn't ordinarily consume kaf, but there were stimulant beverages on Kashyyyk and kaf was something he'd become accustomed to consuming while hanging out with humans.

"Chewie, I hate to ask you to do this - "

{Just ask}.

"Han's thrown out his back."

{I warned him. But he's not always the best listener}.

"Ya think?" Leia said. "Can you grab some Flexcor at the pharmacy?"

{Of course}.

"You don't mind?"

{I like the pharmacy. It's where all the action is}. Both Leia and Chewie laughed.

"Thank you. Why don't you take the day and watch sports and relax?"

{You mean babysit Han}? Chewie laughed.

"Call it what you like, but I'm looking forward to taking the kids to the park."

{Ani gets sleepy. So I come back early}.

"As long as you don't mind."

{I'm having a great time. It's a wonderful vacation. I'm going to take Malla and Lumpy here}.

"Thanks, Chewie. I don't know what we'd do without you."

{You'd be fine. Han, on the other hand}...

Leia handed him her credit card as she laughed.

{I'd better get more beer, too}.

"Just for Han. I've got plenty left."

"Can you get us tubes, Uncle Chewie?" Jaina asked. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"You can buy them tubes," Leia assured him. "Actually, Chewie, I need to do some shopping. I don't have much in the way of resort wear. Do you mind keeping an eye on these guys for a couple hours?"

{How about we meet at the park? I can take the little ones. I'll take my comm and you just ping me when you're ready}.

"You sure you don't mind?"

{I've put up with your husband for seventeen years. This is nothing}.

"Mommy, I wanna go shopping with you!" Jaina said to her mother. "Can I go?"

"Uncle Chewie's taking you to the park once you're ready."

"I wanna go with you!"

"That's fine, honey. We'll have a girls' day out and go to the park later." Leia rarely had time to spend alone with her only daughter and she relished the opportunity.

"I'll help you pick out clofes!" Jaina said excitedly. "I helped Daddy!"

"I don't wanna go t't' park today," Jacen whined. "I just wanna go t't' pool and t'beach!"

{I'm good with that}, Chewie assured her.

Leia really did want to go to the park, but the kids had gone every day for sustained periods of time, ridden nearly every attraction, and were probably sick of waiting in line. The pool and the beach could make a nice day. Han could even join them - provided he didn't toss children.

{I'll get the medicine and the tubes. I'll be back in a flash}.

"Thanks, Chewie." She turned to her kids. They were eating their cereal and drinking their milk.

"I like t'park," Jacen said. "But I don' wanna stand in line today."

"I can understand that," Leia assured him. She poured another cup of kaf so to take to Han.

Han stiffly sat up with some assistance from Leia. "Mmm, breakfast in bed."

"I think that'll have to wait till tomorrow," Leia told him. "The kids don't want to go to the park today. Jaina wants to go clothes shopping with me and Jacen wants to go to the beach and the pool. Chewie's getting tubes for the kids and some muscle relaxers for you. If you want to go to the beach and or the pool, that's fine. But no throwing kids around."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

"Think you can behave yourself?"

Han pretended to think about that. "What's the penalty if I don't?"

"I'll have to think about it," Leia said. "I could buy a one piece swimsuit."

"That's awfully harsh."

"Jaina and I are going shopping when Chewie gets back."

"Don't let her pick out your clothes," Han warned.

"I've seen the shirts," Leia told him, laughing. Han had hung up the new shirts the previous evening. It looked as if the kids had chosen the loudest colors and patterns available.

"Buy something that shows off lots of cleavage," Han advised her. "Legs, too."

"You really are a naughty boy," Leia said, leaning over to kiss him.

"And proud of it."


	11. Chapter 11

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 11

"Mommy, this is pretty!" Jaina said, pulling out a shirt in bright orange and covered with fake jewels.

"It is, sweetie, but I don't think that'll fit me," Leia said, drawing on her diplomatic skills, which were needed in order to not tell Jaina that she'd chosen very possibly the most ghastly garment in the shop.

"I like tis one!" Jaina said, undaunted. She pulled out a pretty jade green tank with light embroidery around the neckline and armholes.

"Now that's pretty," Leia said, and meant it. "Let's put this aside for me to try it on. Can you hold it?"

"Sure!" Jaina was delighted to be of service, for at least a few minutes. Leia then found a sun dress in brilliant yellow.

"That's pretty, Mommy!" Jaina cheered Leia on.

The two looked at shorts, a garment Leia didn't remember ever wearing. She'd seen them on other women, of course, but dress on Alderaan was very conservative. Skin wasn't revealed anywhere but at the beach. She hesitated.

I'll try it. Han'll probably love it, she told herself. And it would be nice not to be so warm all the time.

She found a deep blue-green halter top that she wasn't sure she'd be totally comfortable in, but it was something that would delight Han. There were other colors and varied styles of the garment. Time to start expanding my horizons, she told herself, with shrinking garments.

Leia found several long dresses she liked, but sleeveless and with lower necklines than her work mandated. One of them had a slit up one of the legs.

"Mommy, it's t'heavy!" Jaina began complaining.

"You're right. I'm going to try them on."

Jaina joined her, and ooh'd and ahh'd as Leia became transformed from diplomat to vacationer. Three kids had thickened her slightly, but she discovered that it had been in all the right places. When Han had met her, she was still very much a girl and possessed a girlish figure. Now she was a woman with a woman's curves.

The hells to what Mon Mothma thinks, she told herself. She's not on vacation, and I am. If I see someone I know, I expect them to be dressed for vacation. Mon Mothma felt Leia was something of a standard bearer, along with many others in the diplomatic corps, and that they should dress conservatively whether on the job or not.

Leia decided to reject that dictum out of hand. Vacations were time for her and her family.

"You know what?" she said to Jaina as they left the store. "I think we should get some lunch."

"Fur reals?" Jaina was very excited.

"Yes, for reals," Leia said, giving her little daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Then we'll go to the room and get our swimsuits on and head for the pool and the beach."

"Yay!"

The two entered a restaurant that was in fact a tea room, a place that, while not a place where no men would enter, was certainly a place that held no appeal to the male members of Leia's family. But Jaina thought it was lovely.

"I like i'when you're wit'me, Mommy. I don'like when you go t'work."

Leia felt her eyes tear up. "I don't like it sometimes when I have to work. I miss you and Jacen and Ani and Daddy when I'm away. I will try to spend more time with you when we get home."

Jaina beamed. The words had stung Leia, but Leia was forced to concede that the little girl merely echoed her own guilt at her absences. She was going to have to do something about it. What's the point of establishing a new galactic order if not to improve the lives of its inhabitants, she asked herself. All of her colleagues had despised the Empire, but the way some of them behaved it was as if nothing had changed.

It's probably what my father meant when he said, the more things change, the more they stay the same.

It was nice not to have to think about it, Leia mused. Right now, it was just her and Jaina, having a lovely girls' day out. She had to make it a point to do this more often, not just on vacation.

"Mommy, are you gon'be t'Sea Monster or Daddy?"

"Probably me. Daddy hurt his back."

"Did you put a bandaid on it?"

Leia smiled at her. "No, it's not the sort of ouchie you can put a bandaid on. He just needs to rest today."

"Why can'Uncle Chewie go in t'water?"

"Wookiees don't like swimming. Their fur is heavy and when it gets wet, it weighs them down."

"Oh." Then she smiled brightly. "Bu' he can t'row us in t'pool!"

"Yes, he can."

"So wha's Daddy gonna do?"

"Probably sit in his recliner and watch smashball on his datapad."

"Bu'yer gon'go in the pool, right?"

"Yes, I am. I have to make up for the two days I was sick."

"I'm glad yer better," Jaina said, smiling.

"Me, too. We'll have a great time at the pool and we'll go to the beach, too."

"Can Daddy go t't'beach?"

"If he behaves himself."

Jaina giggled. "Is Daddy a bad boy?"

Leia wanted to say, you have no idea, but instead she said, "Only if he tries to be the Sea Monster today."

A woman came by Leia and Jaina's table. "Ma'am, I just want to say how well behaved your little girl is."

Leia simply said, "Thank you."

I think I've entered a parallel universe, she told herself as she and Jaina chattered on.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Chewie were at the beach when Leia and Jaina returned to join them. They found them with both boys, building sandcastles. Han was a remarkable designer, and the castle was starting to look not unlike the former Imperial Palace cum offices of the Galactic Alliance.

"Are you feeling better?" Leia asked Han, leaning over to kiss him.

Leia was dressed in shorts and a snug fitting T shirt. Han looked at her, his mouth gaping.

"What? Is it that bad?" Leia demanded.

"No. It's...incredibly sexy. You should wear girls' clothes more often."

"Very funny," Leia said. "The first time in my life I've worn shorts."

"You'll have to do a repeat performance. For research purposes, of course. Jacen! More water!"

"'Kay!" Jacen shouted back, running to the shoreline to grab another bucket of water.

"I have to say I never knew you had architectural talents," Leia said admiringly. "Although in view of the furniture you've built, I shouldn't be shocked."

"I remember when I had time to build furniture."

Anakin was sitting near Han and picked up a handful of the beautiful pink sand that characterized the beaches on Selonia and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Ani, no, that's not food," Leia said, picking up her younger son. He began to fuss.

{He's getting grumpy}, Chewie said. {And I need to get out of the sun}.

"Have they had lunch?" Leia asked.

"Mommy taked me t'lunch at the tea room!" Jaina said to Han, beaming.

"That sounds nice," Han said, giving his daughter a hug.

"A woman came to our table and complimented me on how well behaved she was," Leia said.

Han looked skeptical. "Where is our daughter and what have you done with her?"

Jaina had gone to her twin brother and began splashing Jacen. "Stop!" Jacen ordered her. Jaina refused to do so, and then they began pushing each other in the water.

"It looks like she's back," Han observed.

"Did the kids have lunch?"

"Yeah, we haven't been here all that long. I let Jacen watch holocartoons while I was resting up."

"Well, its vacation. I doubt one morning of holocartoons will damage him."

"We had lunch, too. I made pasta with butter and cheese. Kids loved it, of course." It was one of the very few things Anakin would eat. I could use a traladon cheeseburger."

"We can go back to the pool," Leia suggested.

"As soon as our creation is complete. Jacen, what're you waiting on? More water! Jaina, you too!"

Leia grabbed a recliner and basked in the warmth of both family and sunlight. Truly, she told herself, there are days when you can't help but feel blessed.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia were on their poolside recliners, having completed the architectural magnificence of their sand castle. Jaina and Jacen were arguing and their parents were ignoring them.

Han was watching a smashball game on his datapad, noise cancelling headphones in place. Leia was sufficiently slathered with sunscreen so not to burn to a crisp and reading a fiction book.

Han took off his headphones at a commercial. "Tell me, sweetheart. Do we look like a cliche or what?"

"We totally do. I'm perfectly fine with that," Leia responded.

"Mommy! We wanna play Sea Monster!" the twins called out.

Leia smiled. "Okay, coming in." She peeled off the shorts and and T shirt.

"You can keep going, you know," Han leered at her.

"And make every guy on the beach jealous?" she teased.

"Well, it's a problem I'm willing to tackle."

"Scoundrel!"

"Your worshipfulness!"


	12. Chapter 12

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 12

Morning light streamed through the shades of the bedroom Leia and Han were sharing, lighting them with a soft golden glow.

Han, who was spooned around Leia, had an arm lazily draped on her hip. His snoring, far from annoying her, was a comforting sound.

Leia opened her eyes, blinking back at the brightness. She hadn't recalled it being this much so since the start of the vacation. Her bleary gaze traveled towards the chrono.

It read 0937. That was several hours after the kids usually came clambering into bed, demanding that their parents arise.

As more consciousness seeped in, it occurred to her that the suite was completely silent. That's strange, she thought. The kids had been tired last night, but they'd never slept in past 0700 the entire time they'd been there.

Han stirred as she gently slid herself away from him, but his face continued to display contented slumber. She quietly opened the bedroom door and peered into the living room. To her surprise, there were no sleeping children; in fact, there were no children at all. Her first reaction was alarm: while kidnappings of the children of government officials were not unheard of, they were also extremely rare.

She noticed that the door to Chewie's room that he was sharing with Anakin was open and the room was deserted as well.

She finally found a flimsi, written in very poor Basic, that Chewie had left for them.

"Kids with me all day all night," she read aloud. "Have nice day, made reversations at the Concha Grande 4 dinnr 4 yu."

Leia's eyes teared up as she smiled. Leave it to Chewie to discern that Han and Leia had not had that much time alone since the start of the trip. They were enjoying being with the kids and feeling like an average family on vacation, but Chewie was right; they needed time to themselves.

She took the kaf grounds from the cupboard and poured them in and the water over them, and then headed back to the bedroom, her heart and steps light. She crawled as quietly as possible back into bed and snuggled herself against Han.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Han asked groggily.

"Better than okay. Chewie left a surprise for us."

"Oh?" He opened one eye. "What kind of surprise?"

"He's taken the kids for the entire day, as in till we come back from our dinner at Concha Grande."

"No wonder it's so quiet," Han said as he rolled on to his back and pulled Leia on top of him. He squinted. "What time is it, anyway?"

"0952. We've actually been able to sleep in."

"Now there's a miracle," Han said, lopsided grin seducing Leia without even trying.

Leia leaned against Han's chest, sighing softly. The sound of Han's heartbeat was among the most soothing noises in the universe to her.

"So, Hotshot, what do you want to do today?" She asked, her tone playful and lecherous.

"Well, I thought we'd spend a lot of it right here." Han kissed the top of her forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "But after that, how about we hit the wild side of the park?"

Leia raised herself on one elbow. "Is your back up to that?"

Han's grin was pure little boy. "I guess we'll find out, won't we? In the meantime, let's build up some stamina."

"I agree," Leia said to him, her lips touching his, stopping speech in search of a more primordial form of communication.

01123581321345589144233377610987

It was mid-afternoon when Han and Leia had finished lunch, following a morning of intense amorous activity. Both felt renewed and refreshed, their relationship enhanced in a way that daily life was always threatening to diminish. They'd made the decision to hit the wildest part of the entire park, which would put them in competition with teenagers of all ages. Leia was practically bouncing on her feet as they made their way past the entry gates.

"You're not looking forward to this at all," Han said, grinning at her in a way that made him look about fifteen years old. "That's too bad."

"I know. I guess you won't get to see me in my black bikini," Leia said slyly as she winked at him. "And I know how much you like the black bikini." The black provided even less coverage than the red one, a quality that Han considered to be a positive one.

"The only thing I like better than the black bikini is nothing at all," Han leered, grabbing her hand. The two laughed and their steps were those of two excited kids, ready for the most fun they could have in public.

"Want to start slow and work up to it, or start with the heavy duty stuff?" Leia asked him. Han loved watching this side of Leia. She was very serious most of the time. Part of the reason he'd hassled her so much in the first few years they'd known each other was to see if he could get her to laugh, or at least crack a smile. It was on the ill-fated trip to Bespin that he learned that she could cut loose with the best of them, and that she had a wit that matched his. He loved watching her with the kids; whether it was baking cookies for Winter Fete or standing in as the Sea Monster, that side of her was one of his favorites.

"I say let's go for the roughest one. If we're going to be injured, might as well have some bragging rights," Han said. "C'mon, let's show the kids how it's done right."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Okay, how about the Sea Slug?" Han asked eagerly. "It's great. Full of twists and spits you out at the end!"

"Okay, but next one is my choice," Leia reminded him.

"I bet you want to do the Cliff Dive," Han kidded with her as they made their way into line. There were a few people in their age groups, but outweighed by a number of teenagers, reeking of immortality and hormones.

"I love cliff diving!" Leia said happily.

"When I met you, I didn't quite take you as an adrenaline junkie."

"Oh? What did you take me for?" Leia placed a hand on her hip, staring up at Han.

"Haughty, arrogant, overbearing...and completely sexy." Han gave her a boyish grin. "I mean, look at this crowd...and I'm with the sexiest woman here."

At last, they'd reached the top of the tube, full of swirling water.

"Ladies first," Han said to her, winking.

"With pleasure. Ai-yah!" Leia screamed as she jumped in. Han followed suit and both shrieked the entire way down. At the end, they were spit into a deep pool. Both were laughing like little kids.

"Let's do it again!" Han suggested, spitting out water.

"After we do the cliff dive!" Leia insisted. "Come on! It'll be great!"

The cliff dive was thirty meters up, with a fifty meter deep pool that one jumped straight down into.

Han read the sign. "Hmm, don't get on this ride if you're pregnant."

"Han, I assure you, I am not pregnant," Leia informed him tartly.

"Don't you think it'd be fun to have another one someday?" Han gazed upon her lecherously.

"Are you crazy?" Leia said to him.

"Apparently." But, Han said to himself, she didn't say no.

"It's not happening on this trip. But this is!" She jumped straight down into waterfall that ended in the deep pool.

Once they'd done the cliff dive, Han suggested they try the Tsunami, a wave pool. They grabbed tubes, which were required.

"A little body surfing might have been more fun," Leia said, carrying her large blue tube. "But then again, I like avoiding collisions with those weighing fifty kilograms more than I do."

The wave pool was nothing like the one on Coruscant; the one there was tame. Not this one. Leia and Han enjoyed it tremendously, and they kicked water and splashed each other, laughing the entire time.

There were numerous other slides, all of which were attempted and enjoyed. The scarier it looked, the more Han and Leia were drawn to it. Both were hoarse from shrieking and laughing so much.

"I'm gonna suggest the Lazy River," Han said to her.

"That sounds awfully tame," Leia said, surprised at him.

Han grinned happily. "Yeah, but you're allowed to have beer on it. I could use one about now."

"In that case, I'll join you."

01123581321345589144233377610987

After several hours of taking the most swirling slides and whirlpools, cliff diving, flumes, wave pools, splashing each other nonstop and being dragged by the current in the lazy river, Han and Leia were ready to call it a day in the park.

"Think you'll be able to move in the morning?" Leia teased Han.

"If not, it'll have been worth it," Han assured her, smiling mischievously. "The important thing is, I can still move now. And I have a pretty good idea of how I'd like to demonstrate that." He winked at her.

"I think I know what you have in mind," Leia whispered to him in her throaty, sensuous whisper as they grabbed the tram that would take them back to their hotel. "But this a family park."

"I guarantee you that there'd be no families without what we're about to do."

"Shower first. I need to get the chemicals out of my hair."

"Need some help?" Han asked eagerly.

"Always."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Concha Grande was not considered the fanciest restaurant at the resort, but it was one of the nicer ones, and no formalwear was required. This was a good thing, since both Han and Leia considered formal attire something much too associated with work and official functions.

Leia was delighted to learn that Emera wine was on the wine list, and she ordered a bottle. Han opted for a Corellian rum.

"What was your favorite attraction today?" Leia asked, her eyes sparkling from a day of all play and no work.

"Hmm. I think slathering you with sunscreen was a high point," Han said, his tone playful. "Oh, and what we did before and after we went to the park." He winked at her.

"I liked those parts, too, but the cliff diving was great!" Leia said exuberantly.

"I liked the sea slug ride," Han said. "The spitting out at the end was awesome."

"Much better than being inside a space slug."

"You're telling me. But there was our first kiss."

Leia smiled warmly. "That was the best part. Maybe it's a good thing Threepio interrupted us."

"Are you kidding? I nearly deactivated him. Permanently."

"Yes, but do you know why I was trembling?"

"She finally admits it! Yes!" Han pumped his fist with a wide grin, but ended it upon seeing Leia's 'I've had it with you bastards' look.

"I was terrified that if you and I kissed, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ripping off all of your clothes. And mine." Leia's expression suggested she was serious. She relaxed and helped herself to another glass of wine.

"You're serious." Han studied her face carefully.

"Completely."

"I can still dismember him. Which I will do if he kills the plants." Han was, to Leia's surprise, quite fond of plants. He took good care of them and was irritated to have to rely on Threepio when both he and Leia were absent. And, if he wanted to be fair, which he didn't, Threepio was still far more attentive to the plants than Leia was.

"Well, I think we made up for it while heading for Bespin," Leia said, smiling. Han loved it when she was like this; relaxed, remembering the good times (and some of the less than good times) and looking brightly towards the future. "We were in danger every moment, but I never enjoyed a scary trip as much as that."

"It had its moments," Han said, pretending to ponder the subject objectively.

"Well, you have your moments, too."

"You told me, not many of 'em."

"You're getting better at it." Leia winked at him.

"Having moments?" Han gave his best 'who, me' look.

"You have more of them than you used to."

"I hope so! I've been practicing for ten years now!"

Leia arched an eyebrow. "I'll check back in another ten." But then she began laughing and almost shot wine out of her nose, which always made Han laugh. He'd also taught the twins how to do it. Leia's seal of approval did not extend to that.

A server came to their table. "Good evening madam, sir. Would you like to start with an appetizer?"

Han looked at Leia and Leia at him, exchanging the sort of subtle look that married couples exchange. And promptly burst out laughing.

"Sorry, we haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet," Han said, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. "Give us a few, would you?"

"Of course."

"I just now remembered that I'm hungry," Leia said, studying the menu carefully.

"Amazing how that works!" Han said, opening his. All items were from the local marine life, most utterly tempting, at least from their descriptions. Some of them did indicate that they were not completely dead when served. Those were easy to bypass.

"They have lava cake on the dessert menu," Leia commented.

"You always look at the dessert menu first," Han said.

"Well, if there's something I like, I have to be sure to make room for it." Leia loved desserts; Han could take them or leave them, unless they were kavasa tarts. "Especially since we're on vacation."

"And it's been great," Han said, raising his glass to her. "Cheers."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Hours later, full of delicious food and drink, Han and Leia departed the restaurant and got on the tram to get back to their hotel, still joking and laughing. Han had his arm over Leia's shoulders and she placed hers around her waist.

"We fit perfectly," Leia had once said to someone who commented on their height difference.

They quieted as they neared the door to their suite. "I bet Chewie wore the kids out big time," Han said very quietly. The parents tiptoed in and found Jaina and Jacen sound asleep in the pullout bed. Each leaned over to gently kiss them goodnight, and they didn't stir. Leia crept quietly to the room Chewie and Anakin were also out for the count. Chewie always left the door ajar, and he was snoring heavily.

"Let's hope they sleep till a respectable hour," Han whispered to Leia. "Because this day isn't over yet."

"Scoundrel."

"Your Highnessness."


	13. Chapter 13

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 13

Jacen and Jaina had made friends with several kids from the pool. They had been chatting excitedly about the things they'd done on their vacations, comparing notes on rides and treats and other activities. Leia and Han had not done anything beyond the water park. Not that the water park hadn't provided an incredible amount of entertainment; it had.

Han and Leia were sitting in their recliners. It was after lunch, and Chewie had taken Anakin in for a nap. It was his favorite part of the day; Chewie was not a sun worshiper, and it was his chance to get away from children splashing him.

Jacen was getting out of the pool.

"Which one of us is going to be the Sea Monster?" Leia asked Han wearily.

"Not me. My back's killing me," Han said, not looking up from his smugglers' blogs and comics. The day before, they'd had a day alone with each other and they'd gone to the extreme portion of the water park. Both were fans of thrill rides and had taken all of them at least once.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Jacen called to Leia. "Can we go dewback riding?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, what did you want?" Leia asked her elder son.

"Yeah! Coromm was tellin' us all'bout it!" Jacen's excitement was palpable.

"Let me talk to Daddy."

"Please, Mommy, Daddy, please?"

"You heard your mother," Han said. "We'll get back to you. Now, go play."

"At least he didn't ask us to be the Sea Monster this time," Leia sighed with relief.

"I've never ridden a dewback," Han admitted to Leia. "Have you?"

"A few times as a kid. They're very gentle and lots of fun to ride."

"How bad do they smell?" Han asked, looking up momentarily. "Because if they smell anything like tauntauns, forget it."

"They have barely any odor, and they're very docile," Leia assured him.

"Good. Because I've ridden tauntauns and banthas, and they both smell disgusting."

Leia chuckled. "Trust me," she said, placing her hand on Han's knee. "It'll be fine."

"Where have I heard that before?" Han was typing in a response on a blog, probably a scathing reply of some sort.

"Probably when you said it." Leia stretched out and grabbed her datapad. "I'm going to try and book us for a ride. Are you coming?"

"Sure, why not?" In truth, Han wasn't the least bit interested, but if it made the kids happy, he was in.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia set her datapad down. "I did it through the electronic concierge. We have to wait till the day after tomorrow."

"That leaves us what, two more days till we go home?"

Leia smiled at him. "It's really flown by. But I have to say, I'm looking forward to going home."

"You're looking forward to going back to work?!" Han asked her in disbelief.

"I did not say I was looking forward to going back to work. I'm just looking forward to being in our own surroundings. I would like to take the housekeeping droids with us, though."

"We tried that. Threepio nearly destroyed my favorite acoustic." Han was both possessive and particular about his antiques, especially the guitars.

"Yes, but some droids ARE programmed to do housecleaning. You have to admit that it would be helpful."

"Bad enough we have to put up with Threepio. I don't think I can take a second droid. I don't wanna talk about this. We're still on vacation, and I don't wanna think about the mess at home."

"Agreed." Leia wasn't interested in starting an argument. Han was grumpy today; he was sore and, while he'd never admit to it, he was tired of being away from home. He hated long sojourns and tried to keep all trips under two weeks, and normally he kept it a week or less. It was a feeling she could empathize with.

"It's only for an hour," Leia told him gently, laying her hand again on his knee.

Han set down his datapad, pulled his hat over his face, and within the next few minutes, he was sound asleep. Han could be moody, and Leia let him be.

01123581321345589144233377610987

It was the morning to go to the dewback ranch. Leia was the first one awake, much to her surprise. All three children, Chewie and Han were all fast asleep. She made a pot of kaf and then shook Jacen and Jaina awake.

"Time to wake up. We're going to the dewback ranch," Leia said gently.

That woke Jacen in a moment. Jaina groaned, but soon was awake and sitting with Jacen, having their cereal and milk. Anakin could hear his siblings and took the opportunity to climb out of his crib. Chewie continued to snore, as did Han. Leia was going to have to work on getting him up. She'd start by bringing him kaf in bed.

"Morning, Hotshot," Leia said affectionately. Han stirred in bed and smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart," he said groggily, but he smiled at her.

"Ready to ride some dewbacks?"

"Maybe after some kaf."

"You're in luck," Leia chuckled, handing him a steaming cup.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The resort ran several water taxis to the dewback ranch. It was not part of the resort and parks, but it did terrific traffic in it. The ranch covered one of the islands, and only a limited number of sentients could be on the island at a time. It was also not cheap, and that limited participation as well, with family budgets for many strained all year in order to go on a vacation such as this.

Jacen was the most excited, but he'd managed to work up Jaina's enthusiasm for it as well. She wanted her own dewback, but she and her brother were too short and too young to ride alone. Han said he'd ride with the twins and Anakin and Leia could ride together.

"This is Glow Worm," the proprietress said, showing Han and the twins their ride. "Glow Worm is usually docile, but he likes to stop for snacks, so you'll have to pull on his reins at times. He's an adult male and he'll be comfortable carrying you. Now for you," she went on, showing Leia and Anakin their dewback, "we have Squinky, a young female. She's very tame and a calm carrier."

Glow Worm eased down his head, and Jacen petted him gently.

"He likes you," the proprietress said to him. "He won't do that for just anyone." Jacen beamed and continued to stroke the dewback. "Let's get you riding." She gave a demonstration on how to use the reins in order to make the dewback turn, change speed, and stop eating. "I'll be with you, so don't panic if anything goes awry." The dewbacks obediently followed their leader.

Han was just grateful that they didn't smell. As the ride continued, he was struck by how calm the beast was.

Leia was handling Anakin and the smaller dewback very comfortably.

"This is t'best!" Jacen declared to Han. "He likes us!"

"He likes you, that's for sure," Han said, smiling at the twins. Even Jaina was relaxed.

Soft breezes blew through the trees along the trail, casting dappled shadows on the family. The dewbacks were patient and gentle.

Jacen was the most sad when the ride was over; he took a long time to say goodbye to Glow Worm, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ready for the action part of the day?" Leia asked Han quietly.

"Nope. You?"

"Do you think we can talk Chewie into watching them for a couple hours?" Leia asked.

"Probably. Anything you wanna do?"

Leia just smiled at him. Han knew exactly what she had in mind.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia were again grateful to Chewie for giving them a few hours to themselves. They'd made love and napped for a while afterwards.

Tomorrow, it would be all over.

"Let's go hassle the kids," Han said after they'd woken up.

"Always an excellent plan," Leia responded as she put on her red bikini.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I can't believe it's over tomorrow," Leia said to Han, who'd just emerged from the pool after an extended session of Sea Monster. It was their last day of vacation. Tomorrow they'd all pile into the _Falcon _and head for home. Han, Jaina and Jacen were all sporting bronzed skin and golden streaks in their hair from their time in the sun. "It went so fast.

Han was toweling his hair. "I don't know about you, but I had a blast."

"Are you kidding? This was fantastic." Leia's face was suffused with a rosy glow and a relaxed smile, as it had been for most of the vacation. Despite being ill for the first three days of vacation, she'd recovered rapidly and jumped in - literally at times - with both feet.

The twins had argued at times and there was the occasional misbehavior, but for the most part, they were enjoying themselves tremendously. They'd nearly burst into tears upon hearing that they'd have to leave tomorrow.

"We'll come back again someday," Leia assured them. Not that it was easy to explain to three-year-olds, with their incomplete understanding of time.

"You ready to go home?" Leia asked Han.

"Yes and no," he answered. "On one hand, it's been great. On the other, I'm not sure how much more abuse our credit chips could take."

Leia laughed. "I'm sure we'll have the chance to have our breath taken away once we get home. But I think it was well worth it."

"Definitely," Han leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. "Anytime I can look at you in a bikini for nearly two weeks straight is well worth it to me."

Leia rolled her eyes but was amused. She rose from her recliner to grab Anakin, who was whining to be picked up, and took him from the water.

"This guy's had enough," Han said, setting his towel atop his recliner and taking Anakin from his mother.

"Mommy! When are you comin in!" Jaina shouted.

Han winked at her. "Looks like you're up for another chance to be the Sea Monster."

"You taking him inside?" Leia asked, indicating Anakin.

"Nah. I bet the big guy here'll fall asleep in a few. And if he doesn't, I'll buy him a beer."

Leia rolled her eyes again. "You're terrible."

Han, however, turned out to be right. Within a few minutes, the toddler was asleep against his father's chest - and Han was asleep as well. It always melted her heart watching Han with the kids sleeping on him. Both looked utterly content.

Maybe someday they'd have a fourth baby. In the distant future. For now, she and Han were going to have to return to their work responsibilities in three days, and life would return to its normal, erratic rhythm.

"Mommy! C'mon!" Jacen urged.

"All right, you guys, the Sea Monster's going to get you!" Jaina and Jacen shrieked as Leia came after them.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	14. Chapter 14

WE NEED A VACATION

Chapter 14

"Here's hoping the hyperdrive doesn't get testy on the way home," Leia said as she strapped the kids in.

"Me and Chewie checked it out last night. Should be fine," Han assured her, taking the pilot's chair. He turned around. "You guys ready?" He asked the kids.

"No!" Jaina protested. "I wan'go t't'park!"

"We'll come again someday," Leia told her. Jaina had been the most vocal about not wanting to go home.

"When they can play Sea Monster by themselves," Han muttered. He loved playing with the kids, but he was going to need some recovery time. He'd warned Chewie that he might not be doing any heavy lifting for a few days. Chewie mocked him accordingly.

"We need to launch in the next five minutes or it's going to cost us crates of credits," Han said to Leia and Chewie. "Leia? Sweetheart? We're outta here."

"Ready," Leia said, listening to the ion engines spring to life. Han was given the trajectory by the traffic controllers and eased the _Falcon _ off the platform, gently taking her to the upper reaches of the atmosphere and then escaping it. Soon they were surrounded by stars in varying degrees of brightness, space dust in every conceivable color, gas clouds floating gently.

"I was just thinking of something," Leia said to Han.

"What's that?" Han asked her, keeping his eyes forward.

"The first time I ever rode in this bucket of bolts." She said it with great affection, though.

"Yeah, I remember. I was scared as hell."

Leia smiled slightly. "You weren't the only one. I was sure we were all going to die."

Han chuckled. "Hey, all we had to worry about was the tractor beam and not getting shot at. Funny, though. I think about that day, and it means everything to me, 'cause it changed everything in my life. I made a friend who's as loyal as Chewie and found the woman of my dreams."

"You thought I was the woman of your dreams that day?" Leia's tone was skeptical.

"Well, I was either going to kill you or I was starting to like you. By the time we'd rendezvous'd with your Rebels, I knew I was never gonna find anyone like you."

"I wasn't that self aware at that point in my life," Leia remarked, laughing. "Gods, I was so serious! Which points to something you've given me in this life, Captain Solo."

"And that was?"

"The ability to laugh, but more importantly, how to laugh at myself."

"Life's theatre of the absurd," Han shrugged. "It helps to have a sense of humor about it."

Leia walked over to where the three kids were strapped into their crash-webbed seats. All were sound asleep. Not only did they enjoy sleeping on the _Falcon, _they were exhausted from two weeks of nonstop fun. She smiled at them, making sure all of them were secure.

"They're out for the count," Leia reported back to Han. "Chewie, how're you doing?"

{I'm fine. I had a great time. Someday I'll have to take Malla and Lumpy on vacation}.

"You're entitled to some time off, y'know," Han reminded his copilot.

{No. We'll have much work to do when we get back. And I'm not sure I could handle another vacation just yet}. All three laughed out loud.

"Yeah, in some ways, I feel like we need a vacation from our vacation. Just to sleep," Han said, but he was smiling. The vacation had been wonderful. While he didn't feel exceptionally rested, he did feel restored. He and Leia had reconnected, and he'd had immense fun with the kids.

His and Leia's fifth wedding anniversary was coming up soon. There was no way, Han decided, that they were not going to miss taking time out to get away for it. It mattered far too much to let their continuous stream of obligations get in the way. They had to make time for themselves as a couple and as a family. Separations and divorces were far too common in their world. Some members of Leia's delegation had marriages or relationships that held during the war but fell apart once the business of setting up a new republic became even more consuming than the military victory.

"Ready to go to light speed?" Han asked Leia.

"Always. Let's hope she behaves herself."

"From your lips to the hyperdrive gods' ears."

The sparkles began thick white streaks as the _Falcon's _hyperdrive engines came alive and smoothly jumped to light speed.

"I was thinking about something," Leia said to Han, once they were hurtling through space.

"What's that?" Han said, finally turning to look at her.

Leia smiled and sank back into her chair. "I think we have to make it a priority to get away more often. I'm tired, but I'm tired in a good way."

"That's funny, 'cause I was thinking exactly that." Han smiled and glanced at Leia. "Put in for time out for our anniversary, 'cause we're going to at least take a long weekend."

"And next year, we'll take another vacation with the kids," Leia added. "I'd almost forgotten just how much sheer fun they are."

{I'm making sure you both keep to that}, Chewie barked at both.

Both Han and Leia smiled at the Wookiee. "Chewie, I know that Han insults you all the time -"

{That's not the half of it}. But Chewie was laughing.

"But you're family, and you make so many things in our lives possible." She patted the Wookiee on one of his massive arms. "I hope you had a chance to have fun."

{I made sure I had plenty of it. No thanks to him}, Chewie always ribbed Han. Leia doubted that Han would get by without it, and she smiled. She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek, as she had first done so many years ago.

"In the meantime," Han said, "I think we might need a vacation from our vacation."

Leia laughed softly. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
